Mi Bella Quinceañera
by Stephie Cullen
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando pronto cumplira sus 15s?..Ella-¿Te gustaria ser mi Chambelan de honor?..El-Seria un placer. Cuando seras la primera en cumplirlos & debe salir perfecto, todo puede pasar! TODOS HUMANOS*
1. INTRO

**HolaaA chicas! Aquí ando con una nueva historia. Les dejo una pequeña introducción, junto con el primer capitulo para ver que les parece, vale?**

**DECLAIMER: Todos los personajes de esta historia pertencen a la grandiosa escritoria Stephenie Meyer, pero los usare para dar vida a mi historia e inventare uno que otro personaje.**

* * *

**Mi Bella Quinceañera**

**(...)**

**SUMMARY:** ¿Que pasa cuando pronto cumplira sus 15s?..Ella-¿Te gustaria ser mi Chambelan de honor?..El-Seria un placer. Cuando seras la primera en cumplirlos & debe salir perfecto, todo puede pasar!

_Bella es una chica de 14 años, hija de Charlie & Rene Swan, y tiene un hermano mayor llamado Emmett Swan. El cual es un jugador de basquetbol de la escuela, sin mencionar que es unos de los mas populares de la escuela. Faltando casi una año para que sea la tan dichosa y esperada fecha de los quinces de Bella, su mama decide hacerle una fiesta de quince años con todo lo tradicional y cosas nuevas & originales. Bella al no querer que sus padres gasten, se reusa a que le festejen sus quince primaveras. Pero gran parte de su negacion se debe a que ella no es una buena bailarina y solo quiere a un chico para que sea su chambelan de honor, pero su pena a hacer el ridiculo le impide seguir adelante con tremenda fiesta._

_¿Sera que Bella podra con su miedo a ridiculizarse? ¿Podran sus amigas convenserla? ¿y tendra a su principe soñada para que __sea su chambelan de honor? ¿quien sera su principe & chambelan de honor?_

_(...)_

* * *

**EAEAEA* jaja por fin subo mi segunda historia, es una historia que viene rondando mi cabeza desde hace un buen, pero nunca hallaba como desarrollarla, hasta ahOra(:**

**Bueno ya saben que aqui en mexico a toda chica se le festejan sus quince primaveras con fiestas grandes y vestidos muy lindos tipo princesas, con sonido, se hacen videos que graban dias antes, donde salga la festejada con sus amigos y familia, unas cuantas fotos de la festejada para que los invitados vean cada año y cambio de tuvo la quinceañera! uuiii infinidad de cosas se hacen para festejar una edad tan bonita como esaa! bno este ficc es para recordar las que ya tuvimos la propiaa o las que apenas van a tener!**

**Bien espero y me dejen review de que les parece la histtOria, por el momento estoy haciendole unos cuantos arreglos al primer capi pero les aseguro que no pasa de hoy para que lo suba^^ **

**cdnseeM***

**ciaOO~~ _Stephie'Cullen_**

**_---------_****_Dejenn review----------_**


	2. ¿Si Quieres?

**hOlaa(: bbnoo aaakii ya subienddo el primer capii de la histtoriaa yaa qe el pasaddo solo era unaa intrO para quee pudieraan entendeer la histtoriaa! disfruttenlaa:D**

**DECLAIMER: Los personajes pertencen a la grandiosa escritora Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

**Cap. 1 ¿Si quieres?**

**Bella POV**

-Vamos Bella-rogo nuevamente mi mejor amiga Alice.

-No, Alice no quiero-dije decididamente.

-Bella ándale, por favor-insistió de nuevo pero esta vez haciendo su pucherito, con el que sabia que nadie podía negarle nada.

-Mi mama te dijo o te dio algo para que vinieras a convencerme, ¿verdad?-pregunte indignada por el posible comportamiento de mi madre y mi mejor amiga. ¿Como podían unirse en mi contra?

-No Bella, René no me pedido nada, te lo juro-me dijo seriamente. Esta bien con verla a los ojos sabía que no me mentía, pero aun así no quería aceptar.

-Vamos Bella-insistió de nuevo-Serás la primera en cumplir sus quince años, es justo que tengas una buena fiesta de quinces, por favor. Te veras hermosa-dijo con una sonrisa. Nos encontrábamos en el salón de clases, pero aun no tocaba el timbre de entrada.

-Alice por favor estamos a casi un año de que cumpla quince, a penas he cumplido mis 14 años, el mes pasado-intente salirme por la tangente. Es que no entendía que no quería una fiesta de quinces, simplemente no quería, era gastar mucho dinero, dinero el cual mi madre y la mama de Alice, Esme, estaban dispuestas a pagar. Pero es que no le hallaba sentido, gastar tanto dinero para que en un solo día se disfrutara una fiesta de cumpleaños, además ¿Qué tenia de bueno y divertido llegar a los quinces? Simplemente era otro número más, como el catorce o el dieciocho, ese si debería festejarse ya que a esa edad se llegaba a ser un adulto.

-Pues por eso mismo-dijo mi amiga, como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo-Tu cumpleaños es el 13 de Septiembre, fecha en que cumples tus quince primaveras, y solo nos queda menos de un año-pero aun no encontraba algo lógico para realizar semejante fiesta-además una fiesta de quinces debe preparase con anticipación para que todo salga perfecto.

-Alice-me queje ya sin ningún pretexto o ganas de seguir peleando más sobre el tema.

-Isabella Marie Swan-me llamo por mi nombre completo, eso solo lo hacia cuando ya no podía mas conmigo y se desesperaba-Di que si o le diré a Rose que me ayude a convencerte, ella es muy persuasiva-me amenazo-y tu lo sabes muy bien.

-¡Oh! No te atreverías Marie Alice Cullen-rete a mi amiga. Se que me quería y no me haría pasar por el poder de convencimiento de Rosalie Hale, nuestra amiga y líder de las porristas.

-¡OOh! Si que lo hare-dijo muy convencida de si misma-así que tu decides o aceptas o le diré a Rose-dijo dando por terminada nuestra discusión.

-Decirme ¿Qué?- ¡Dios! Díganme que no escucho ¿¡por que tenia que tener tan mala suerte!?-Decirme ¿Qué?-volvió a preguntar inocentemente mi amiga Rose, sentándose en su lugar detrás de Alice.

Alice me dio una mirada de _"te-atenderás-a-las-consecuencias"_ y abrió su bocota. ¬¬

-Pues veras Rose-comenzó a hablar mi amiga, a pesar de que yo negaba efusivamente con mis manos & la cabeza-Bella cumplirá sus quinces el siguiente verano, y no quiere fiesta de quinces-se quejo Alice como niña pequeña.

-¿COMOOO?-pregunto Rosalie, como si le hubieran dicho algo sumamente trágico.

-Bella-dijo después de estar varios minutos en _Shock-_¿Cómo puedes negarte a festejar esa edad tan hermosa?-pregunto con indignación.

-Rose-intervine antes de que me sermoneara como mi madre & Alice-tu también ya mero cumplirás tus quince años el siguiente año, si tanto es de suma importancia ustedes hagan sus fiestas de quinces-sabia que era un plan simple sin muchos tapujos, pero así como era de simple, sabia que Alice me lo evadiría con otra de sus tan importantes razones por la cuales debía tener mi fiesta de quinces.

-Bella-dijo Rose-tu los cumples primero que yo, dos meses y medio antes que yo-dijo haciendo rapidez cuentas entre su cumpleaños y el mío-Lo que importa es que de nuestra generación, es que serás la primera en cumplirlos, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?-pregunto

-No-respondí inmediatamente.

Bufo-Que tus Quinces serán únicos, por que nadie de las que están el noveno grado, por el momento ha hecho una buena fiesta de quinces, lo único que han hecho son viajes o reuniones pequeñas o reuniones VIP-dijo esto como si estas chicas hubieran cometido el peor delito de sus vidas y no hubieran pagado por ello. **(**_**N/A:**_** Noveno grado seria primero de preparatoria)**-Pero tú siendo de octavo grado y que de todas las de octavo grado seas la primera en cumplir tus quinces es ganarte la lotería y más si haces una buena fiesta como se debe-me explico con una sonrisa, **(**_**N/A:**_** Octavo grado seria tercero de secundaria. Ya que por lo regular las chicas cuando están en tercero de secundaria, es cuando tienen su fiesta de quinces).**

Antes de que siguieran sermoneándome, fui salvada por la campana y la maestra de italiano entro inmediatamente al salón.

-Buongiorno studenti-_(buenos días estudiantes), _saludo a la clase con muchos ánimos, como siempre.

-Buon maestro mattina Feliani-_(buenos días maestra Feliani), _saludamos todos a coro.

La clase de italiano comenzó casi normal, puesto que mis amigas tomaban cada distracción de la maestra para mirarme con un tono suplicante de _"por favor Bella"._ En realidad estaba cansándome de estar siempre con lo mismo, pero por muy cabeza dura que yo fuera, sabia que mis amigas y mi madre no se quedaban atrás. Sobre todo mi madre, de donde mas pude salir tan cabeza dura si no era de mi madre. Cuando por fin termino la clase, inmediatamente guarde mis cosas para salir.

-studenti buona giornata-_(que tengan buen día estudiantes),_ se despidió la maestra de nosotros.

-Grazie anche-_(gracias, igualmente), _nos despedimos Alice, Rose & yo, al unisonó.

Cuando salimos del salón para dirigirnos a nuestra siguiente clase que era matemáticas, Alice intento volver a sacar el tema. Por lo que decidí caminar mas rápido y no escucharla. Pero mi muy buena suerte, hizo que me topara con algo duro y casi cayera al suelo, y digo casi por que me sostuvo por los brazos.

-Peque-escuche la voz inconfundible de mi hermano Emmett-ten mas cuidado, podría romperte un brazo-se burlo. Mi hermano mayor Emmett, el cual pronto cumpliría 16 años en menos de 2 semanas, además de que sus admiradores querían que hiciera una fiesta en grande, el seguía siendo una persona sencilla. Era parte del equipo de Basquetbol, era como se le conoce el _Pívot*_ del equipo**(al final viene la explicaion de este nombre). **Para su edad era sumamente alto, media 1.80, sin mencionar que era uno de los mas populares. Y a pesar de ser su hermana menor, no podría decirse que gozaba de tan buen titulo. Simplemente era conocida como la _hermanita de Emmett Swan _o_ la miniEmmett. _Detestaba que me dijeran así, pero me ganaba por ser la hermana menor del jugador más alto.

-Tal vez no me rompas un brazo pero si me podrías descalabrar-dije sobándome la cabeza, de tan buen golpe que me di contra su pecho.

-Eso te pasa por traer la cabeza en las nubes-se burlo, nuevamente de mi. Aun lado de nosotros se escucho un leve aclaramiento de garganta. Me gire y pude ver que se trataba de mi amiga Rosalie.

-Hola preciosa-saludo mi hermano. En realidad, Rose & Emmett llevaban unas pocas semanas saliendo, pues desde que se conocieron estaba mas que claro que se gustaban. Por que en si Rosalie era hermosa, era una chica rubia de ojos azules, alta y además tenia un pequeño acento extranjero, porque gran parte de su niñez vivió con sus abuelos en Inglaterra. El sueño de todo chico. En cambio, Emmett, pues tenia lo suyo, era alto, de tez blanca, ojos color chocolate, pelo negro y rizado, jugador de basquetbol y popular, _"el sueño de toda chica"_ y mi pesadilla con músculos.

El haber estado prestando atención a las burlas de mi hermano, no me percate que a varios casilleros detrás de el, se encontraba el chico mas guapo de la escuela. El capitán o _Alero*_ del equipo de Basquetbol, el portador de unos ojos verdes esmeraldas tan hermosos, una sonrisa de ensueño, sus cabellos alborotados de color cobrizo, sin duda era un dios griego en persona. Edward Cullen. Si, Cullen, era el hermano mayor de mi mejor amiga Alice Cullen. Y al lado de el se encontraba el mejor amigo de el y de mi hermano, Jasper Hale, el _Ala-Pívot__* y _que era el hermano mayor de Rosalie. Sin duda alguna los hermanos mayores de tus amigas eran los más guapos y de los cuales estaríamos más cercas.

Aun estaba embobada viendo a Edward, cuando no me había dado cuenta de que una de las porristas, estaba coqueteando con el. Tanya Denali. ¬¬

-¡Como la odio!-susurro Alice a mi lado.

-¿A quien? ¿A Tanya?-pregunte confusa.

-Si también, pero yo hablaba de su seguidora plástica, Lauren Mallory-me explico mi amiga mientras miraba mas allá de Edward y Tanya. Fije mi mirada hasta que encontré a Lauren, la cual se encontraba coqueteando con Jasper. Esas dos nunca perdían el tiempo, coqueteando con los más guapos de la escuela, sin mencionar a casi todo el equipo entero de basquetbol y los demás equipos.

-Bien chicas, creo que deberían ir a sus clases-nos interrumpió mi hermano Emmett.

Nos giramos, Alice & yo en su dirección, al parecer un tanto desalineado de su ropa y cabello, al igual que Rosalie. No quiero saber ni pensar que pudieron hacer, prefiero pensar que alguna ventana se abrió y los despeino.

-Nos vamos-dijo Rose, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Íbamos a emprender nuestro camino hacia el salón de matemáticas, cuando Edward & Jasper venían en nuestra dirección. Inmediatamente, Alice & yo se nos acelero el corazón, tanto que creía yo que podía escuchar el de Alice y ella el mío.

-Hola chicas-saludaron al unisonó, regalándonos una sonrisa a las tres. Yo me perdí en la sonrisa de lado de Edward.

"_Es que es todo un adonis"_ pensé.

-Hola-saludamos las tres, salvo que Alice & yo, lo dijimos en un hilo de voz.

-¿Están bien?-nos pregunto Jasper. Al parecer, Edward no dejaba de mirarme divertidamente, por lo que me sonroje, y no pude contestar la pregunta de Jasper. Y al parecer, a Alice se le había dado un paro cardiaco.

-Si-contesto al fin Rose, al ver que nosotras no diríamos ni pio-es solo que la pobre de Bella, se dio un buen golpe con el grandulón de su hermano, y Alice se asusto-mintió Rose, bueno en realidad lo mío si era verdad, en cuanto a Alice, pues dudo mucho que se asustara.

-Ese troglodita-dijo Edward, rompiendo el contacto de nuestras miradas y dirigiéndose a Rose.

-Ja ja ja-rompieron en carcajadas el, Jasper & Rose. En eso la campana sonó, dando a indicar que debíamos entrar a nuestra siguiente clase.

-Bien debemos ir a clase-dijo Edward-Vamos Jas-le hablo a su compañero.

-Si-respondió Jasper-nos vemos señoritas-dijo esto, y ambos siguieron su camino.

-Vamos par de estatuas, caminen o la maestra no nos dejara pasar al salón-dijo Rose, empujándonos a Alice y a mi.

-Hay-se quejo Alice-es que cuando tu hermano esta frente a mi, no se que decir, mi mente se vuelve blanco, lo mismo que Bella cuando ve a mi hermano.

-No es cierto-mentí-no se de que hablas.

-Si claro-rodo los ojos Alice, y nos apuramos a llegar al salón.

Cuando por fin llegamos, todos ya estaban sentados, la maestra solo nos miro reprobatoriamente y nos dijo que pasáramos al salón.

En el resto de las clases, mis amigas no siguieron insistiendo más en el asunto de mi quinceañera. Por lo que, lo estaba empezando a olvidar. Pero, cuando ya era hora del almuerzo, Alice, volvió a sacarlo a flote.

Seguimos, caminando hasta la fila de la cafetería, cuando quise tomar una bandeja para poner mi comida ahí.

-Que sea en un salón grande-dijo Alice muy entusiasmada-con la música y luces por todos lados.

Yo solo rodé los ojos y tome mi bandeja, pero alguien más la tomo al mismo tiempo. Levante la vista, para encontrarme con los hermosos ojos verdes de Edward.

-Lo siento Bella-sin duda mi nombre se escucha muy bonita cuando salía de sus labios-No vi que la habías tomado primero-se disculpo, claro jamás me vería por que el ya estaba en Noveno grado, ya era de preparatoria. Yo solo era una niña para el.

-Descuida-dije al fin-puedo tomar otra. Iba a soltar la bandeja, cuando el me tomo por la mano, haciéndome sentir una pequeña descarga eléctrica y varias mariposas en mi estomago revoloteaban como si fuera la plena primavera.

-No-dijo-¿Qué clase de caballero seria?-por lo que tomo otra bandeja y me dejo la mía.

-Gr-gra-gracias-dije atropelladamente, ante su lindo acto de caballerosidad. Cuando por fin soltó mi mano, sentí un leve cosquilleo por donde estuvo su mano. Seria algo patético que dijera que no me lavaría la mano, pero poco me faltaba para decir eso.

Me sonrió y se fue a forma.

-Bella, soy yo o hace calor aquí-dijo Alice en mi oído, sacándome de mi ensoñación.

-Eres tu-dije rápidamente para comenzar hacer línea.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué estas rojita?-pregunto inocentemente.

-No se de que hablas-solté, dándole la espalda y que no me siguiera sonrojando mas de lo que ya estaba.

-Vamos Ali, que no ves que la niña quiere ver a su _príncipe azul_-dijo Rose, cuando ambas tomaban una bandeja para la comida.

Soltaron unas cuantas carcajadas, por lo que no se dieron cuenta cuando la línea avanzo. Estaba muy atenta a lo que pediría, cuando escuche que alguien me hablo:

-Déjalas, están locas, sobre todo la duende-dijo Edward.

Inmediatamente me gire, y no había visto que el se encontraba a un lado mío y muy cerca de mi.

-Tu…escuchaste…- ante mi mala pronunciación de palabras, Edward me regalo una sonrisa, no pude terminar de preguntarle si había escuchado o no, porque la rubia oxigenada de Tanya le hablo a Edward

-Eddie, por aquí, guapo!-grito. Edward solo rodo los ojos, dejando ver su odio por el apodo con que lo había nombrado aquella chica de voz chillante.

-Nos vemos Bella-dijo y se fue.

Una vez que termine de escoger, espere a las chicas que inmediatamente se reunieron conmigo, para buscar una mesa disponible. Muchas veces ser las hermanas menores de los jugadores estrellas de Basquetbol, tenia sus ventajas y lo decía por Rosalie o Alice, ya que ellas eran muy reconocidas por sus nombres, ya por destacar en canto o en baile. Por lo que encontramos una mesa disponible.

Empezamos a comer nuestro almuerzo, y platicar de cosas sin sentido. A lo cual Alice ya empezaba a planear nuestro fin de semana juntas.

-Alice, pero a penas estamos a Martes-dije dándole un sorbo a mi agua.

-¿Y eso que? Las cosas siempre con tiempo-dijo muy orgullosa de _su _frase.

Una vez que acabamos nuestros almuerzos, nos paramos para dejar las bandejas en su lugar. Hecho esto salimos de la cafetería, para ir a nuestras respectivas clases. Afortunadamente, todas nuestras clases las compartíamos. Es por eso que nos hicimos muy amigas. Al igual, que nuestros hermanos.

Seguimos las clases normales, no sin que cada oportunidad que tuviera Alice, me saliera con el tema de mis quinces. Estaba dándome cuenta que ella no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente, ni ella ni Rose ni mi madre.

Nuestra siguiente clase fue P.E. _(edu. Física o deportes). _Una vez todos listos para la clase, con nuestros respectivos uniformes, el entrenador nos pidió que hiciéramos equipos de cinco para jugar un pequeño partido de Basquetbol. A nadie le pareció muy buena la idea. Pero no fue hasta que dijo que seria como un mini torneo, que haría cada clase, y el equipo vencedor tendría puntos extras en la materia lo que quedaba del año. Estábamos a principios de octubre, era una buena idea.

Alice, Rose, Ángela una buena amiga nuestra, Leah & yo hicimos un equipo. Después de ponernos de acuerdo, Alice seria la base*, Rose por su buena estatura la pívot*, Leah la ala-pívot*, Ángela la escolta & por decisión unánime y desgraciadamente para mi mala suerte yo seria la Alero*.

Se hizo una especie de sorteo rápido y mi equipo seria el primero en jugar, por lo que el entrenador primero pregunto ¿Quién seria nuestras retadoras o retadores? Ya que era mixto. Unas chavas de nuestro mismo grado, las cuales no creí recordar que iban conmigo en ciertas clases, se ofrecieron.

La capitana se llamaba Melanie, a ella y a mi nos llamaron al centro para dar el salto de inicio.

-Vamos Bella-me animo Alice & Ángela que estaban muy puestas en sus posiciones. Debía decir que no era una excelente jugadora como mi hermano, pero el verlo practicar muy seguido en casa desde que tenía uso de razón, aprendí a como saber jugar y de vez en cuando jugábamos uno a uno, obvio la gran altura de Emmett le era una gran ventaja pero mi velocidad era mi ventaja. Podría decirse que yo era muy rara, porque al jugar Basquetbol podía estar estable la mayor parte del tiempo, pero el dar un simple paso en la calle, sufría la mala suerte de caerme.

Una vez que el entrenador silbo el silbato y arrojo el balón al aire, la tal Melanie y yo saltamos por el balón, desafortunadamente era más alta que yo por lo que tomo el mando del balón. Pero, la buena agilidad de Ángela, logro quitarle el balón y dar un muy buen pase a Alice y esta esquivar a una del equipo contrario e intentar tirar a la canasta, pero por un pequeño empujón que le dio su atacante el balón no entro en la canasta. Pero la súper velocidad de Rosalie y ayudada por su altura, logro saltar y hacer que entrara el balón dentro de la canasta. Así, anotamos nuestros primeros 2 puntos. El juego estuvo muy interesante, aunque las del equipo contrario se desanimaron cuando vieron a Leah entrar en acción y darme unos buenísimos pases, Leah en ocasiones era muy buena para quitar balón y arrogarla a la canasta, anotando los tres puntos exactos. Ese partido lo ganamos muy limpiamente. Al final, recibimos unas buenas felicitaciones por todos y el entrenador. Una vez que acabamos el partido 18 – 32 a nuestro favor, corrimos a cambiarnos por y asearnos un poco para ir a nuestra última clase, que era Química.

Cuando, por fin termino la terrible clase de química y que nada de esas nomenclaturas y sus nombres extraños se me quedarían. Salimos directo al estacionamiento a esperar a nuestros respectivos hermanos.

-Que horror-se quejo Alice-jamás recordare esos nombres tan raros.

-La verdad no se para que me dan Química, si yo quiero ser diseñadora de modas-replico Rosalie-ni que los científicos se vistieran tan bien.

Las tres reímos ante su comentario, y en ese momento pudimos divisar a nuestros hermanos, que venían hablando muy animadamente.

-Oye Bella-me hablo Alice, recargada en el volvo plateado de su hermano-¿ya por fin me dirás que si te harás la fiesta?

Iba a replicar cuando alguien pregunto: ¿Cuál fiesta?.

Todas nos giramos para ver a Edward, Jasper & mi hermano, con cara interrogativa.

-La fiesta de quinces de Bella-respondió Alice.

-¡OH!-exclamo Emmett-esa fiesta!, pues no creo que la convenzas, mama lleva mas de un mes tratando de convencerla.

-¿Por qué no quieres fiesta de Quinces?-pregunto Jasper.

-Es que no quiero que mis padres gasten demasiado para festejarme un cumpleaños mas-me queje, como niña mimada.

-Pero…-intervino Edward-Tengo entendido que ese es el cumpleaños mas especial de toda chica.

Me había olvidado por completo de su presencia, por lo que me sonroje al que me estuviera hablando y por mi comportamiento anterior, gracias a eso sabia que me varia mas como una niña.

-Yo…-tartamudee-no lo se-dije sin saber que contestarle.

-Pues debes de hacerla-dijo Alice-tu serias la primera en hacer una verdadera fiesta de quinces.

-Seria, estupendo que hagas una fiesta, y mas si serás la primera como dice Alice-me dijo Jasper dándole la razón a Alice, por lo que esta se sonrojo.

Todos esperaban una respuesta, por lo que me miraban fijamente, Edward solo me sonreía con esa sonrisa tan peculiar de el, que hacia que mi corazón latiera a mil y las mariposas volaran por mi estomago.

-Yo-atine a decir-lo pensare.

Alice y Rose daban pequeños gritos de emoción, mientras los demás solo me sonreían, pero la única sonrisa que me dispuse a ver era la de Edward.

(...)

* * *

**Wuaaah! akii terminaa el primeer capi de la histtoriaa qe tal les pareciO??**

**Bueno si vieron qee al nombre de las pocisiones les pusee un asteriscoo, aki les explicoo esoo...**

**_*"Base"_: **También llamado "playmaker" (Creador de juego, literalmente). Normalmente el jugador más bajo del equipo. En ataque sube la pelota hasta el campo contrario y dirige el juego de ataque de su equipo, mandando el sistema de juego. Sus características recomendables son un buen manejo de balón, visión de juego, capacidad de dar buenos pases, buena velocidad y un acertado tiro exterior.

***_"Escolta"_: **Jugador normalmente más bajo, rápido y ágil que el resto, exceptuando a veces el base. Debe aportar puntos al equipo, con un buen tiro incluyendo el tiro de tres puntos, un buen dominio del balón y una gran capacidad de entrar a canasta.

***_"Alero"_: **Es generalmente una altura intermedia entre los jugadores interiores y los exteriores. Su juego está equilibrado entre la fuerza y el tiro. Es un puesto importante, por su capacidad de combinar altura con velocidad.

***_"Ala-Pívot"_: **Es un rol más físico que el del alero, en muchos casos con un juego muy similar al pívot. Mantiene la mayoría de los puntos en el poste bajo, aunque algunos pueden llegar a convertirse en tiradores muy efectivos. Sirven de ayuda al pívot para impedir el juego interior del equipo contrario, y cierran el rebote.

***_"Pívot"_: **Son los jugadores de mayor altura del equipo, y los más fuertes muscularmente. Normalmente, el pívot debe usar su altura y su potencia jugando cerca del aro. Un pívot que conjunte fuerza con agilidad es una pieza fundamental para su equipo. Son los jugadores que más sorprenden a los aficionados nóveles, por su gran altura.

**--------DEJEN Review--------**


	3. La Apuesta

**hOlaa C: aquii de vuelta con el siguiente capitulo de mi historia, lamento la tardanza pero tenia unas cositas pensiente spor hacer... pero disfrutenlaa...**

**Antes de que se vayaan a leer keriaa decirlees qe una buenaa amigaa (clon de Alice version Mexicana) XD AngieHale, se nos une a Fanfiction para debutar como escritora, encerio su historia esta muy buena, se llama _Consulta de Amor _se que les gustara, ademas es muy buena escribiendo...para que no batallen la tengo como una de mis autoras favoritas (:**

**bien ahora si las dejo leer..**

**

* * *

**

**Cap. 2 La Apuesta.**

**Alice POV**

Súper genial, mi mejor amiga accedió a que le hicieran una fiesta de quinces, sabia que si Edward se lo pedía o le preguntaba, ella no se negaría. Pero es que yo consigo lo que me propongo o dejo de llamarme Marie Alice Cullen. Se que ella dijo que lo pensaría pero se de antemano que ella accederá, claro que yo presentía que le haríamos su fiesta de quinces y por supuesto seria la mejor e inolvidable.

Ahora me encontraba con mi hermano Edward camino a casa, ya que Emmett se llevara a una muy confundida Bella después de haber salido del trance en el que estaba, que por supuesto estaba babeando por mi hermanito. Se que ellos harían la pareja perfecta como mi amado Jasper & yo. Desde el primer momento que Edward lo llevo a la casa para que mis padres conocieran a su nuevo amigo, para mi fue amor a primera vista, aunque me esta haciendo esperar mucho. Pero por ahora nada me deprime, por que tengo unos quinces que planear.

-Alice en ¿que estas pensando, pequeña revoltosa?-mi hermano me saco de mis pensamientos, le regale una mirada "_enojada_" por decirme pequeña revoltosa.

-No soy revoltosa-me queje, haciendo mi pucherito.

-Pero pequeña si lo eres-dijo con una de sus sonrisas de lado con la que toda chica cae a sus pies, pero ya conocía su jueguito, pero nadie ni nada le gana a mi pucherito, por lo que le mostré mi mejor carita de perrito.

-Esta bien, no eres pequeña-se rindió después de unos minutos de permanecer con mi pucherito. Sonreí con suficiencia.

-Gracias-dije, ya habíamos aparcado enfrente a la casa, es que sin duda la manera de manejar de mi hermano, era algo loco, pero no me quejaba, también disfrutaba de la velocidad.

Una vez que entramos a casa, ambos avisamos nuestra llegada, y nuestra madre salió de la cocina con su delantal, algo olía muy rico, que bien por que ya traía un poco de hambre. Mi madre, Esme Cullen, era de tez blanca, con cabello color caramelo, y unos ojos azules como los míos, una excelente esposa & madre excepcional. Nos miro, y nos regalo una gran sonrisa.

-Hola mis niños-nos saludo.

-Hola mami-dije dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola mama-dijo Edward para después darle un beso y abrazo a mi mama.

-La comida ya esta lista-nos anuncio-¿me ayudan a poner la mesa?, no tarda en venir su padre-nos dijo entrando a la cocina.

Mi padre, era Carlisle Cullen, un gran medico reconocido aquí en Forks y todo el estado, un hombre carismático, y no es por que sea mi papa pero es todo un galán, ya que tiene unas cuantas enfermeras detrás de el, pues como no si es alto, de tez blanca, ojos color esmeralda como los de Edward, rubio, sin duda tenia un papa muy guapo. Aunque a mi mama no le causaba mucha gracia que muchas enfermeras todo el día lo estuvieran agobiando en vez de hacer su trabajo, es por eso que de vez en cuando mi mama le hacia frecuentes visitas sorpresas a mi papa.

Edward y yo pusimos la mesa, cuando ya habíamos terminado, la puerta de la casa se oyo, sin duda, mi papa había llegado.

-Papi-corrí hasta el como siempre hacia cada que llegaba, desde que tenia memoria. Extendió sus brazos hacia mí.

-Hola princesa-dijo depositando un beso en mi frente.

-Hola papa-saludo Edward a nuestro padre, con un pequeño abrazo.

-Hola mi amor-saludo mi mama muy amorosa a mi padre.

-Hola cielo-saludo mi padre a mi madre con un suave beso en los labios-Pero que buen recibimiento he tenido el día de hoy-dijo mi papa, cuando nos dirigimos hacia el comedor, donde la comida ya estaba servida.

-Alice, puedes ir por unas servilletas que las olvide en la cocina-me pidió mi madre.

-Por supuesto-asentí, y me dirigí hacia la cocina. Ya que iba a tomar las servilletas, mi celular sonó, lo saque de mi pantalón y vi quien me llamaba, era de la casa de mi mejor amiga, Bella.

-¿Si, Quinceañera?-conteste con sumo entusiasmo.

_-Te matare, no, no…me suicidare yo-_fue su extraño saludo, a lo que yo solo pude soltar una pequeña risita.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?-pregunte, intentando aguantar mis carcajadas.

-_Pasa que, Emmett le dijo a mi madre que había accedido a tener la fiesta de quinces, y grito como loca_-dijo con un tono serio.

-Pero Bella-le dije un poquito mas calmada de soltar mis carcajadas-pues es el entusiasmo de tu mami, además quien no se emocionara de que su niña cumpla quinces y tenga una súper fiesta…-dije con una sonrisa, como si yo fuera su madre.

-_Alice_-intervino- _YO dije que lo pensaría, nunca dije que si-_ya sabia que a Bella no la podría engañar, pero ya haría que accediera, y quien mejor que mi mami. Digo de ahí saque el poder de convencimiento. Me disponía a salir de la cocina, cuando vi a mi hermano Edward entrar a la cocina, buscándome.

-Ali, estamos esperándote para comer-me dijo, tomando las servilletas.

Tape un poquito el auricular-Si lo siento ya voy-dije.

-¿Con quien hablas?-pregunto un poquito fuerte ya que Bella lo escucho.

_-¿Es Edward?-_pregunto una dudosa Bella, la conocía demasiado bien como para saber que en este momento ella estaba roja como un tomate.

-Si-le conteste a Bella-Hablo con Bella-le dije a mi hermano. Cuando lo empuje un poquito fuera de la cocina, y le extendía el celular a Edward. Mi hermano sin saber que hacer tomo el celular y contesto:

-Hola Bella-saludo, no supe que pudo haberle dicho Bella pero el le contesto-Si ese soy yo-reí, pobre Bella, suponía que debía estar como un foquito de navidad-Descuida, ya conoces a mi hermana…Hola Sra. Swan, un placer saludarla-suponiendo que la mama de Bella había tomado el teléfono, le quite mi celular a Edward.

-Espera-me dijo, alejándose un poco de mi-Bueno René, fue un placer saludarla, pero mi hermana desea hablar, ahora-y me extendió el celular.

-René-salude, ya que a la mama de Bella no le gustaba que le dijéramos Sra. Swan.

-_Alice, querida, muchas gracias por haber convencido a Bella para que le hagamos su fiesta de quinces, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco-_

-Descuide René, como le dije a Emmett, Bella después de todo accedería a tener una fiesta de quinces-le dije.

-_Yo no accedí, dije que lo pensaría_-sabia que esa era la voz gruñona de mi amiga.

-_Isabella, compórtate, tendrás tus quinces_-regaño René a Bella, sabia que si soltaba una risita, Bella se pondría mas gruñona y seria mas difícil que aceptara tener sus quinces-_Bien Alice, muchas gracias nuevamente, y ahora te dejo por que supongo que van a comer_-se despidió René.

-Si, de nada-conteste.

-_Me saludas a tus padre, adiós_-

-De acuerdo, me saluda a el Sr Charlie-y con esto colgué.

Guarde mi celular en mi bolsillo, y Salí al comedor.

-Alice, por que tardaste tanto-dijo mi madre que, quien ya se encontraba sentada al lado de mi padre y Edward al otro lado. Camine hasta mi lugar cerca de Edward.

-Es que, me hablo la Sra. Swan para felicitarme por haber hecho que Bella accediera a tener su fiesta de quinces-dije sentándome.

-Aaww, ¿Bella tendrá su fiesta de quinces?-pregunto mi madre, ya que consideraba a Bella como una de sus hijas, al igual que a mi amiga Rose.

Asentí.

-Que bien-dijo mi padre.

-Pero que yo recuerde Bella dijo que lo pensaría, no que si quería una fiesta-dijo mi hermano en un susurro, dándole un trago a su vaso de agua.

-Pero si tendrá su fiesta-lo desafié-la conozco. El simplemente rojo sus ojos-¿Quieres apostar?-

Seguimos con la comida normal. Mi padre nos hablo sobre algunos pacientes que había tenido en el día, mi madre sobre las fiestas que organizaría próximamente, que después dijo que le hablaría a la mama de Bella para ayudar a la súper fiesta de quinces, Edward y yo solo comentamos lo que habíamos hecho en la escuela.

Ahora me encontraba, en mi cuarto haciendo mi tarea, con la música de piano de fondo que estaba tocando mi hermano.

Porque la historia tenia que haber tantos nombres y fechas. Sin duda alguna la historia no era lo mío, pero solo me faltaba hacer este ensayo de historia, para poder acabar mi tarea. Pero soy tan mala para recordar tantas fechas de la historia, la única fecha que tenia en mente era la de 13 de septiembre, fecha en que Bella cumpliría sus quinces primaveras.

Y pensaba ¿quienes serán los chambelanes de Bella?, pero sobretodo ¿quien será el chambelán de honor?, en ese instante me di cuenta que el piano de mi hermano ya no se escuchaba, y alguien tocaba mi puerta.

-Alice, ¿puedo pasar?-dijo una voz aterciopelada que tanto conocía. En ese preciso instante una buenísima idea cruzo por mi cabeza.

(…)

**Bella POV**

Me encontraba en mi cuarto, cuando por fin había acabado mi ensayo de historia, hablar sobre la revolución francesa, no es muy divertido que digamos. Pero en fin, era eso o sacar un lindo y redondito cero. En fin, mi madre estaba vuelta loca, desde que llegue a la casa esta tarde, todo gracias a la gran bocota de mi hermano.

_Flashback_

_Llegamos a la casa, Emmett con mucha hambre, como siempre._

_-Mama llegamos-anuncio mi gran hermano por los dos._

_-Que bien-saludo mi mama, sentada en la barra, esperando que algo saliera del horno-¿Cómo les fue?_

_-Bien-contestamos al unisonó._

_-¿Que huele tan bien?-pregunto un muy hambriento Emmett._

_-Lasaña-contesto felizmente mi madre._

_-Mama-llamo Emmett-¿sabias que la pequeña Alice Cullen convenció a Bella de querer sus quince años?-en ese instante el plato que llevaba mi madre en sus manos lo soltó e hizo un estruendoso ruido al romperse en pequeños pedazos._

_-¿Mama estas bien?-dije acercándome a ella, pero dándole una mirada de enojo a Emmett._

_--salte por el sonoro grito que dio mi madre, casi me voy de espaldas del gran salto que di, a lo cual Emmett me sostuvo, soltando unas buenas carcajadas._

_-BELLA, AMOR…QUE ALEGRIA-grito mi madre de emoción casi tirándose arriba de mi por lo que Emmett nuevamente me sostuvo con mas fuerza a mi madre y a mi. Riéndose a todo pulmón._

_Una vez que mi madre logro soltarme y que así pudiera respirar, me gire hacia Emmett._

_-¿Por qué?-pregunte sumamente exasperada_

_-Vamos Belly Bells, sabia que eso alegraría a mama, y mira no me equivoque-gire mi cabeza hacia donde Emmett miraba, mi madre estaba técnicamente cantando de alegría. Di un sonoro suspiro._

_-Pero Emm-me gire de nuevo en su dirección-dije que lo pensaría, no que si accedería a tener la fiesta-Todo esto se lo debía a mi amiga Alice Cullen._

_Fin de flashback_

Después de todo el gran alboroto que hizo mi madre, decidí marcarle a mi amiga, obviamente ella ya tenia planeado como me convencería. Luego de hacerme pasar por un leve momento embarazoso al pasarle el teléfono a su hermano Edward, pero es que escuchar su voz, mi corazón ya latía desenfrenado.

Salí de mi habitación, por el simple hecho de estar aburrida. Una vez que baje las escaleras, mi hermano se encontraba en la sala viendo un partido de basquetbol. Decidí sentarme a un lado de el, y despejar mi mente.

-Hola peque-saludo mi hermano, cuando fueron a unos comerciales-Supe que hoy tuvieron un partido de basquetbol, y ganaron-sonreí al recordar que efectivamente habíamos ganado.

-Si, como lo sabes-pregunte ya que no había mencionado nada de nuestro partido de hoy en la escuela.

-Hace unos minutos hable con Rose, y ella me lo dijo-debí imaginarlo, desde que ellos estaban juntos se notaba que se querían con todo el corazón, no era un simple enamoramiento, era algo mas. Yo solo anhelaba poder encontrar a alguien con quien compartir algún sentimiento semejante.

Una vez que pase la mayoría de la tarde hablando y viendo la tele con mi hermano Emmett, este empezó a retarme a jugar un partido uno a uno entre el & yo, ya que estaba dudando que enserio las mujeres seamos buenas para un deporte.

-Vamos Bella, no tienes buen equilibrio, como sabré que no hablaban de otra chica llamada Bella-dijo casi al borde de la risa.

-Emm, yo la única Bella, de mi grado si no es que también de la escuela-dije en tono _"serio"_ pero es que estar hablando con Emmett era imposible hablar seriamente.

-Ja ja ja, esta bien, juguemos un pequeño uno a uno-me reto extendiendo la mano.

-Pero cual es el castigo-aceptar un reto con Emmett, era pensar primero en el castigo, ya que sabias que el premio seria ver al otro haciendo algo que sea un poco vergonzoso y reírte.

-¿Que te parece si ser el esclavo del otro por un mes?-diablos, eso era algo tentador, pero tener a Emmett como mi esclavo, seria estupendo, aparte no era tan mandona cuando quería-Vamos ¿que dices?-pregunto, era algo tentador, pero conociendo a mi hermano sabia que esta vez seria rudo conmigo y así como tenia probabilidades de ganar también las tenia de perder. No quería arriesgarme, pero…-¿Tienes miedo?-pregunto ante mi duda, y esta vez puede que si le tuviera miedo a Emmett.

-No-conteste, y ese fue un grave error.

-Entonces, hagámoslo-su sonrisa se hizo mas grande.

-Pero ¿por un mes?-pregunte aun dudosa, a lo cual el soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Si, además de aceptar todo lo que el otro pida sin peros ni excusas.

No, sabia si aceptar o no, esto era demasiado.

-GA-LLI-NA-hizo gran énfasis en cada silaba, a lo cual no me gusto del todo por lo que sin pensar estreche su mano y la mía.

Sabia que esto era lo mas tonto que hice bajo la influencia de Emmett, pero no soportaba que me dijera Gallina, por lo que tuve que aceptar, y lo ganaría, para que no volviera a decirme Gallina.

-Bien-dijo Emmett una vez que soltamos nuestras manos-vayamos a fuera a jugar-dijo esto y se paro a buscar su balón. Igual yo me pare, pero antes de que saliera al patio donde había una sola canasta de básquet pegada a la pared de la casa, mi celular sonó.

-Hola, Alice-salude a mi amiga, ya que mi identificador de llamadas, aparecía su nombre con una foto de ella.

-_Hola Bella_-me saludo.

-Vamos peque, lista para perder-me grito Emmett frente a la canasta con el balón en las manos.

_-¿Perder? Acaso ¿juegas con Emmett al basquetbol?-_pregunto un tanto divertida mi amiga.

-Pues esta vez, no pienso perder-creo que eso lo dije mas para mi que para ella.

_-¿Por qué? No sabía que fueras una chica competitiva_-rio Alice.

-Veras, Emmett & yo hicimos una clase de apuesta…y el que pierda será esclavo del otro por un mes, sin peros ni excusas-dije, Alice no me respondió por lo que pensé que se había cortado la línea, cheque la pantalla y no aun seguíamos en contacto-¿Alice? ¿Sigues ahí?-pregunte algo dudosa.

-_Si, aquí sigo, solo pensaba…-_ay no, no me gustaba que Alice pensara y menos que llegara a tener una idea, podría imaginármela del otro lado de la línea, teniendo una sonrisa en su rostro, algo tramaba la pequeña duende.

-Alice-intervine-sabes que no me gusta que tengas ideas, y se que por este preciso momento tienes una idea en mente…-

-Vamos Bella-grito nuevamente Emmett-acaso tienes miedo.

-No tengo miedo-le grite a Emmett-

-Si, lo tienes, por que sabes que este muchacho guapo y sexy, será tu amo por un mes, hermanita-dijo son suficiencia.

-Ja ja ja- Alice y alguien mas soltaron unas leves carcajadas a través del celular.

-No creo que tengas nada de guapo y sobretodo sexy, hermanito, tendrías que ser Edward para tener todo eso-solté sin pensar, me sonroje al instante, pero Emmett y Alice ya se estaban riendo.

-Con que ser igual a Edward, juum ya lo veremos-dijo mi hermano botando el balón.

-Bien Bella, te dejo en tu pequeño partido-dijo Alice despidiéndose-Edward "El guapo & sexy" & yo te deseamos suerte, bye-y colgó. Dios mío! Acaso Edward pudo haber escuchado, si no seria así entonces por que Alice dijo eso, no que vergüenza, gracias a eso estaba más que roja, y no creo que estuviera cien por ciento concentrada para ganar. Si me pusiera a pensar mas, parecía un pequeño complot en que perdiera, pero no lo creía, Alice no haría algo así, ¿o si?

Salí al patio, para enfrentarme a un gran reto, pero no podía sacarme lo que dijo Alice de la cabeza, de que si Edward había escuchado, mañana me daría mucha pena verlo a la cara, y no solo mañana si no el resto de mis días.

-Ya era hora-dijo mi hermano, pasándome el balón-Ladies first-(damas primero) dijo en ingles- a 30 puntos.

Empecé a botar el balón y Emmett tomo su posición de ataque. Este juego seria largo muy largo.

(…)

Después de llevar un tiempo indeterminado jugando, ya que nos tomábamos más del tiempo requerido planeando alguna estrategia para esquivar al otro y encestar, estábamos 28-29 a favor de Emmett. El balón estaba a mis manos, y lo estaba botando, Emmett me miraba con una sonrisa en los labios, sabia que me la pondría todavía más difícil.

-Eres buena-me hablo por fin-pero no ganaras-sonrió con superioridad.

-Ya lo veremos-dije limpiando el leve sudor que tenia en la frente.

Bote el balón con mi mano derecha e hice la finta de irme por ese lado pero lo engañe, yéndome por el izquierdo y con algo que se llama tener genética Swan, Emmett resbalo y pude llegar a encestar, empatando el marcador 29-29. Cuando me gire a ver a Emmett, tenía una cara de asombro, pero que inmediatamente cambio por una de burla.

-Esto se pone cada vez más interesante-y se levanto, a lo cual yo volví a tomar el balón, si podría tener suerte nuevamente, ganaría.

Y efectivamente, si le atinaba le ganaba, pero si el interceptaba mi jugada y tomaba el mando del balón el me ganaba, por lo que no estaba del todo segura, y por si fuera poco mi mente me hizo una mala jugada, y recordé que tal vez Edward pudo haber escuchado lo que dije acerca de el, y gracias a eso si no me habla mucho, ahora me hablaría menos. Necesitaba desechar este pensamiento de mi mente. Tal vez si ganaba, haría que Emmett le dijera que solo era para provocarlo, y que el primer nombre que se me vino a la cabeza fue el de el. Si seria una excusa muy patética y cobarde, ya que utilizaría a mi hermano Emmett para desechar de la cabeza de Edward que yo era solo una chiquilla obsesionada con el hermano mayor de mi mejor amiga. Y, viéndolo bien, así era como me encontraba, enamorada del hermano mayor de mi mejor amiga.

Volví a concentrarme en el juego, para poder salir de esto de una buena vez por todas. Bote el balón dándole la espalda a Emmett, este al ver lo que traía en mente, se posiciono justo de tras de mi, abriendo sus brazos lo mas que podía, ya que era mas grande que yo, ambos brazos, me detendrían en cualquier movimiento que realizara, nuevamente hice una finta pero hacia el lado derecho, lo cual me sirvió para poder engañarlo y poder correr hasta la canasta, pero Emmett venia detrás de mi, así que desde donde me encontraba, si lanzaba el balón lograría lo que se dice un tiro de 3 puntos, y así le ganaría limpiamente, así que lanza el balón, rezando por que cayera justo dentro de la canasta.

-Woow-exclamo Emmett. Yo, hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta que cerré fuertemente mis ojos, por lo que los abrí para darme cuenta de que, este seria un mes en el que podrían pasar muchas cosas.

_Genial_ pensé.

* * *

**OOOHH!! habraaa ganaddO Bella o Emmettt??? ¿¿¿M E R E C E review???**

**jaja es increible que yo sea la escritora y tambien me quede picadaaa XD**

**bnoo debo irmeee porkee ya es tardeee y mañana debo ir a la escuelaa :S:S qe hOrrOr!! si al menos hubier aun compañero asi de wuapisimo como Edward no me importariaa llegar primero qe el conserjee XDD**

**bno cdssM***

**ciaOOO~~**


	4. ¿Sentimientos?

**hOlaa chicas(: lamento la tardanza pero aki les dejo el capi... DISFRUTENLO(;**

**

* * *

**

(...)

**Bella POV**

Era un nuevo día, y aun estaba exhausta por mi pequeño partido de ayer. Por lo que, no quería levantarme de la cama, pero no, hoy mas que nunca debía levantarme e ir a la escuela.

Me levante para darme una duche, rápida y poder estar mas despierta. Salí, me cambie, arregle y peine, acomode mis útiles y me dispuse a desayunar. Cuando baje al comedor, milagrosamente mi hermano ya se encontraba en la mesa, devorando un plato de omelett.

-Buenos días mama, Emmett-salude a ambos tomando mi lugar en la mesa.

-Buenos días linda-saludo mi mama dejando un plato frente a mi. Me disponía a desayunar cuando mi padre entro por la cocina.

-Buenos días familia-nos saludo, yendo hasta mi madre y depositando un beso en su mejilla.

-Buenos días papa-dijimos al unisonó Emmett & yo.

-¿Cómo amaneció mi linda quinceañera?-dijo sentándose a mi lado.

-Papa-me queje un tanto divertida.

-¡Oh que pasa princesa!-rio mi papa-es que estoy tan emocionado…no tanto como tu madre-me dijo en voz baja a lo que solté una leve risita-pero es que mi niña se convertirá en una mujercita, bueno se esta convirtiendo en todo una mujercita-dios, mi padre ya empezaría con su pequeño discurso del ¿Cómo mi bebita se había convertido en una mujer?

-Papa, por favor-intervine en su discurso-se nos hace tarde para la escuela a Emmett & a mi.

-La verdad no-Negó Emmett, con diversión en su voz-en verdad quiero escuchar el monologo de papa-le di una mirada asesina, en realidad quería que mi día no fuera del todo bien.

-Vamos Emmett-dije entre dientes, Emmett era un buen chico pero cuando se proponía sacarme de mis casillas, lo lograba ¬¬

-Esta bien-dijo Emmett al borde de la risa.

-Adiós chicos-nos despidió mama.

-Adiós-contestamos al unisonó.

Llegamos hasta su Jeep, y como ya era costumbre yo sola me las ingeniaba para poderme subir sola a tremenda monstruosidad, y mi hermano se subió fácilmente del lado de l conductor.

-¿Por qué no me dejaste escuchar el monologo papa?-pregunto una vez que ya había arrancado.

-Por que te conozco, y se que no me dejaras olvidarlo-respondí, no quería que Emmett me recordara esos discursos por el resto de mis días.

-¿Crees que yo seria capaz de hacer eso?-pregunto con falsa indignación-me partes el corazón hermanita-rio con la mano en el corazón. Reí, nunca podía durar más de 5 minutos enojada con mi hermano.

Llegamos al instituto, y a lo lejos visualice un descapotable volvo, en el que Alice salía efusivamente para saludar a una Rosalie muy risueña, y del lado del conductor, se bajaba el dueño de semejante carro, el adonis de toda la escuela, si no es que de todo Forks, Edward.

-Oye hermanita-deja de babearte la blusa, por favor-di un tremendo salto a lo cual Emmett soltó una sonora carcajada. No esperaba que Emmett me viera cuando admiraba a tremendo dios griego.

-Emmett-reprendí pero mi tono enojado no me salió si no uno muy apenado.

-Lista para comenzar el día-si no fuera mi hermano le hubiera aventado la mochila en la cara.

-Buenos días Bells-la voz de mi amiga Alice hizo que me girara y le regresara el saludo, pero creo que se me quedo atorado en la garganta por que al lado de mi amiga se encontraba Edward. Inmediatamente recordé que posiblemente el haya escuchado mi pensamiento sobre el, por lo que comencé a sentir mi cara arder y tornarse roja.

-Buenos días Ali-salude, desviando la mirada hacia Alice y Rose. La cual estaba dándole unas sonrisitas amorosas a mi hermano. En realidad, ¿que le vio a Emmett?

-Buenos días Bella-saludo Edward, amablemente.

-Bue-buenos días-dije entrecortadamente.

"_Genial ahora pensara que eres retrasada"_ reprendió mi voz interna.

Lo mire y solo me sonrió, porque me sonreía, si ayer por la tarde había dicho que el era guapo y sobre todo sexy, se supone que no debería hablarme, pero supongo que el que sea de la edad de su hermana le parece tierno, creo que me perdí en su bellísima sonrisa de lado por que no escuche a mi hermano hablarme.

-Bella-me llamo nuevamente mi hermano.

-¿Qué?-pregunte muy sonrojada a lo cual Edward solo sonrió de nuevo.

-Puedes cargar mis libros-sonrió burlonamente.

-Cárgalos tu-le dije, pero luego recordé lo de anoche.

-Yo empezare-dijo mi hermano-pero esta bien, no te tomare en cuenta esta pequeña negación-lo mire con el ceño fruncido-¿nos vamos Edward?-este asintió y se despidieron de mano y Edward con una sonrisa, y se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones.

-¿Qué quiso decir Emmett con eso?-pregunto Rosalie.

-Es que ayer hicimos un pequeño uno a uno y el cree que gano-me queje, Rose y Alice me miraban sin comprender.

-Entonces ¿no gano?-me cuestiono mi amiga Alice.

-Bueno es que, cuando yo iba a dar el ultimo tiro decisivo, el balón reboto en la pared y se fue al patio de la vecina-me sonroje, eso había sido mi culpa-Emmett empezó a decir que el había ganado, pero en realidad quedamos 29-29-Alice estaba al borde de la risa, Rose solo negaba con la cabeza pero con una sonrisa en los labios. Empezamos a caminar después de haber escuchado la campana.

-Así ¿que nadie gano?-pregunto Rose.

-Pues no, quedamos empatados y para Emmett eso es peor que perder-y la verdad prefería perder que empatar-intente recuperar el balón pero el perro de la vecina es un san Bernardo y no me quise acercar, ya que el dijo que yo debía recuperarlo por ser mala lanzadora-mis amigas rieron y yo solo me _"enoje"_ en realidad si era de risa.

Pasamos a nuestra primera clase que era español. Pero recordé que debía preguntarle a Alice si en verdad Edward había escuchado lo que dije o solo lo dijo para sonrojarme. Al terminar la clase, aproveche para preguntarle a Alice antes de que empezara la otra clase, por lo que me apure para salir de salón con mis amigas.

-Alice-la llame.

-Mande-me sonrió, por su cara ya sabía lo que le preguntaría.

-Dime por favor que Edward no escucho lo de ayer-pero tengo tan buena suerte que la cara de Alice y su sonrisa me lo decía todo.

-¿Escuchar que?-rogaba en mi interior por que el que estuviera detrás de mi y el que había formulado esa pregunta, que no fuera Edward. Me gire, y vaya sorpresa….si era Edward.

-Amm…-no sabia que decir, y por la cara de Rose sabia que yo estaba sonrojadísima, por que si no lo había escuchado ahora si.

-Hola Bella-saludo muy amablemente. Ni una palabra pude formular pues no sabia que decir, solo le di una tímida sonrisa-Y ¿Qué se supone que escuche?-volvió a preguntar pero esta vez dirigiéndose a Alice, ya que yo nunca pude salir de mi trance.

-Nada Hermanito-respondió Alice-es solo que Bella me entendió mal y creyó que dije tu nombre, pero no tonta Bella-rio Alice, inmediatamente Salí de mi trance y mire a Alice con una mirada matadora, ósea que pude haber ganado y sobretodo no me hubiera humillado tanto frente a Edward como lo hice o estoy haciendo ahora. Mire a Edward y el solo levanto una ceja.

-Esta bien-sonrió, con esa sonrisa de lado que tanto me gustaba y se despidió de nosotras. Una vez que se fue, Alice se soltó a reír a carcajada abierta mientras yo quería matarla con la mirada, Rose nos miraba sin comprender.

-Se puede saber ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?-nos pregunto ya que Alice no dejaba de reírse y yo de querer matarla con la mirada.

-Jajaja ayer…jajaja-Alice no podía ni hablar ya que se reía. Varios alumnos de la escuela pasaban a nuestro lado viéndonos con cara de diversión y otros de pena ajena.

-¿Bella?-me llamo Rose-¿Podrías decirme que es lo que le pasa a Alice y por que tu quieres matarla con la mirada?-me gire hacia Rose y conteste:

-Pues no se, pregúntale a Alice, si ayer su hermano _"El guapo & sexy" _pudo haber escuchado alguna conversación entre nosotras-Alice volvió a reír ante la mención del apodo que le mencione a Edward.

El timbre de la siguiente clase sonó, por lo que decidí empezar a caminar hasta mi clase y esperar que Alice dejara su ataque de risa y me explicara. Cuando me disponía a entrar a mi clase, vi que mis amigas ya venían detrás de mí. Pase a mi lugar y nuestro maestro de literatura nos puso un examen sorpresa sobre las familias _Montesco & Capuleto._ Como eran las familias de mi libro favorito, el cual he leído cientos de veces, pues se me hizo muy sencillo. Una vez que hube terminado mi examen, me pare y lo entregue, el maestro me dijo que me fuera a la cafetería a esperar y así lo hice. Camine por los pasillos de la escuela hasta la cafetería. Ahí me encontré a Ángela sentada en una de las tantas mesas vacías que había.

-Hola Angie-camine hasta una silla cerca de ella.

-Hola Bella-me saludo con una sonrisa-¿Saliste temprano de la clase?

-Si, pues mi maestro de literatura nos hizo un examen "sorpresa"-hice gran énfasis con mis dedos en la palabra sorpresa, pero es que ya era rutina que todos los miércoles nos hiciera un examen sorpresa.

-Ya veo, siendo Literatura tu Isabella Swan eres una nerda-rio conmigo.

-Oye, no soy una nerda-ambas nos reímos.

-Si claro, vamos Bella tu eres muy inteligente y además con eso de que te gusta leer eres mas que inteligente eres una nerda-bromeo de nuevo.

-Y ¿Cómo van esos preparativos de tus quinces?-pregunto minutos después.

-¿Cómo sabes que tendré quinces?-pregunte atónita, pues hasta ahora los únicos que sabían eras mis amigas y sus respectivos hermanos, además de mi familia.

-Pues veras, Alice tenia en mente de que si no accedías ella haría que Mike, Ben, Tyler y hasta yo, te convenciéramos-así que Alice ya tenia todo preparado, esa duende me debe 2.

-Alice-suspire-sin duda ella no se quedaría con las ganas verdad-mas que contestarle a Ángela, lo dije para mi misma.

Y hablando de la reina, por la cafetería iba entrando Alice y Rose.

-Hola Angie-saludaron ambas, una vez que estuvieron sentadas en la mesa.

-Hola Chicas-saludo ella de regreso-¿Qué tal les va?

-Pues yo no me quejo-sonrió Alice, con la mirada perdida, a lo cual Angie y yo nos miramos sin comprender.

-Jasper-nos respondió Rose, rodando los ojos.

-Bien Alice-intervine sus pensamientos, supongo que de ella con Jasper-ahora si me explicas eso de que yo pude haber escuchado mal.

-Hay Bella, no es para tanto-¿Qué no era para tanto? Pero si hice el mayor oso de mi vida frente al chico mas guapo de la escuela. Di un gran y sonoro suspiro.

-Esta bien-se rindió Alice, esperen ¿Alice, se rindió a mi gran suspiro? Esto iba para la historia, al parecer ella se dio cuenta y las demás también, a lo cual ella solo rodo los ojos-Ya ok solo quiero decirlo lo que en realidad paso-Angie, Rose & sobre todo yo estábamos ansiosas por saber que fue lo que "en realidad paso".

-Ayer que te marque, era para decirte una gran idea para tus quinces, pero no espere que me dijeras que jugarías contra tu hermano Emmett, pero es que antes mi gran idea tenia pensado decirla primero a mi hermano-abrió los ojos de par en par, Edward ¿Qué tenia que ver con mis quinces?-calma, me dijo, es que antes de eso mi hermano me abrió para pedirme unos útiles que necesitaba, se los di, pero deje mi puerta abierta, cuando tu me hablaste, sin querer-rio ante el recuerdo-pulse el botón de altavoz-creo que me puse pálida, por que sabia que si Edward no escucho todo tal vez algo si pero no sabia que- cuando tu dijiste "sexy & guapo", pero no el no escucho que le decías a el.

-Entonces el cree..-Alice me intervino.

-El cree que te gusta alguien-Bueno en parte era bueno saber que no le había dicho a el, pero que creyera que algún otro me gustara era malo.

-Pero…tu me dijiste que el tu y el me mandaban mucha suerte para ganar, y mencionaste el apodo que dije-

-Si lo se, eso lo dije después de que se fue-rio inocentemente.

-Bueno ahora sabemos que no piensa que seas una chica acosadora-intervino Rose.

Seguimos sentadas en la cafetería hablando sobre mis quinces y Edward. Sin duda en el amor, yo era un caso perdido. Y para mi sufrimiento, por las puertas de la cafetería entro mi hermano seguido por Edward.

(...)

**Edward POV**

-Eit Eddie, vamos a la cafetería-me ofreció Emmett.

-Emmett por favor no me llames así, mi nombre es Edward-se rio como un niño pequeño y empezamos a caminar hasta la cafetería.

Una vez que entramos, vi a mi hermana sentada con sus amigas Rosalie, Ángela & Bella.

-Y ¿Qué tal estuvo el partido entre tu y Bella?-le pregunte a mi amigo Emmett.

-Pues, empatamos-la cara de mi amigo dejaba ver si disgusto de haber empatado.

-Woow el gran jugador empata con una chica y sobre todo su hermana-dijo la voz de nuestro amigo Jasper-Hola chicos-nos saludo.

-Hola Jass-saludamos Emmett & yo al unisonó.

-Para que Bella haya empatado contigo, el gigante del equipo, es que Bella es una buena jugadora-retomo la palabra Jass.

-Sin duda-acorde con Jass.

-La verdad, es que si es buena jugando, pero no lo aceptare frente a ella-reímos los tres.

-Woow, que tu el gran Emmett aceptes que alguien es bueno en algún deporte, es porque lo es-intervine ahora yo.

-No me extrañaría que jugué mejor que el capitán-bromeo Jass, a lo cual Emmett rio.

-Estoy de acuerdo-choco Emmett los puños con Jass.

-La verdad no dudo de la buena capacidad de Bella, pero no hare apuestas con ustedes, y menos si se trata con una de las hermanas de los dos-sabia que seria interesante ver como es que jugaba Bella, pero como todo un caballero, no me llevaría así con ella.

-Aguafiestas-comento Emmett. Yo solo rodé los ojos.

La cafetería comenzó a llenarse de los alumnos del instituto, por lo que tomamos una bandeja cada uno y fuimos por algo de comida, antes de que se hiciera una fila mas larga. Mi hermana y sus amigas tuvieron la misma idea que nosotros, ya que se levantaron de sus asientos y se fueron a formar detrás de nosotros.

-Enserio Bella, un color azul turquesa te quedaría a la perfección -decía Alice. Pobre Bella, tener que soportar a una Alice muy ansiosa por una fiesta de Quince años.

-Alice, todavía es muy pronto para decidir que color va hacer, que música se oír, la comida, las invitaciones y todo lo demás, aun falta mas de un año-hablo una muy cansada Bella. Alice iba a reprocharle, por lo que decidí intervenir a favor de Bella.

-Alice-la llame, tanto Bella como Alice, se giraron a verme-Deja en paz a la pobre de Bella, que no ves que la agobias con lo de la fiesta.

Alice solo se digno a sacarme la lengua como una niña chiquita, pero las mejillas de Bella se tornaron de un muy bonito color rojo. Le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa, un tanto mas sonrojada. Bella era la clase de chica con la que te puedes sentar y hablar de temas muy interesantes a pesar de su corta edad, aun que nunca lo haya hecho, pero hubo ciertas ocasiones en que la vi debatir con mi padre sobre algunos temas de gran interés, así como yo llegaba hacerlo en ciertas ocasiones. Sin duda el chico que llegara a conquistarla seria un ganador, y no solo por que encontrara una chica inteligente y simpática como Bella, si no porque además de eso era atractiva, aun que ella no lo viera de la misma manera. Y eso me recordaba, que ese chico ya existía, pues ayer descubrí que hay un chico el cual le atrae en cierta manera.

-Edward-me saco Jasper de mis pensamientos.

-Disculpa ¿Qué decías?-

-No ¿comerás nada o que?-mire mi bandeja y aun no había probado bocado alguno.

-Si, es solo que pensaba-conteste sinceramente, Jasper y Emmett se vieron entre si y luego a mi.

-¿Es por una chica?-cuestiono Emmett. Pero solo pensaba en lo inteligente y ¿atractiva?

-Pues…No-¿Por qué dude?, no Bella solo es la mejor amiga de mi hermana, y la hermana de mi mejor amigo. Además, de eso la consideraba una hermana mas.

-EDDIE-una voz femenina me llamo a mis espaldas-Hola guapo-saludo Tanya dándome un beso en la mejilla. Mis amigos simularon no reírse ante la mención del apodo que tanto odiaba que me dijeran.

-Hola chicos-saludo a Jasper & Emmett.

-Hola Tanya-saludaron al unisonó.

-¿Listos para el partidos del viernes?-nos pregunto, sentándose a mi lado. Y comenzamos a platicar.

En ciertas ocasiones Tanya, tomaba mi mano bajo la mesa o me sonreía seductoramente. Ella era una chica atractiva, sin mencionar que es la capitana de las porristas, y debo decir que su belleza me atraía pero no sentía que entre ella y yo llegara haber una relación.

Antes de despedirse Tanya, para ir a la mesa con sus amigas, me dio un beso en la comisura de mis labios, mis amigos solo me cuestionaron con una ceja levantada, pero lo que mas me llamo la atención fue que Bella nos vio, pero no pude descifrar su rostro. Cuando se dio cuenta de que la veía también, se sonrojo y se giro hacia la plática de sus amigas.

¿Qua había sido eso? ¿Por qué la primera persona a la que vi fue a Bella? Tal vez fue simple casualidad el que nos hayamos visto, eso no significa algun sentimiento ¿verdad?...

(...)

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED.... :P XDD (ok no)**

**Aww primer capi donde Edward habla, pero aaw esta confundio, ¿sera que si siente algo? o solo es el hambre que tiene? XD**

**UPS! chicas enserio lamento tanto la tardanza, pero veran habia estado muy ocupada y mas esta semana y aqe tengo examenes y para rematar ando enfermita.. y me tubieron qe sacar sangre :S:S iuuk me dio asco, miedo y casi me desmayo ¬¬ ... pero descuiden hoy falte a la escuela, estuve en reposo toda la mañana y me di una escapadita de la cama para poder escribirles este capitulo tan esperado, qe podria decirse qe me gustaa^^ mas qe los anteriores..**

**Bienn'bienn mee voy...laa inspoo y la cama me llamann, dificil decision XD**

**cdnsee... ciaO~~**


	5. Numero 8

****

**Heeyy^^ hOlaaa...akii dejandolees el siguientee y supeer esperado capitulo de MI BELLA QUINCEAÑERA, sorry creo que esta historiaa la tenia muy solitaa y arrinconadaa.. lo escribii hace 3 horas, asi que espero y este bien... Yo ando feliz x qee mi MEXiCO le gano a Francia XD (eso qee vdd) jajaja buenoo disfrutenlOO(:**

**

* * *

**

.

.

.

.

****

**Bella POV**

¡POR FIN VIERNES! Grite mentalmente, esta semana como se me había pasado tan lenta pero ya tendría de esta tarde hasta el domingo en la noche para poder recuperar energías y sobrevivir la otra semana. Pero es que cada día se me hacia eterno con los comienzos de los preparativos de mis Quince, todo gracias a que mi madre y mi mejor amiga se unían en mi contra para hacerme sufrir.

-¡V-I-E-R-N-E-S!- grito mi hermanote Emmett-ya tan solo una semana más para cumplir mis Dulces 16-me reí, a veces mi hermano podía ser tan ocurrente-Dime Alice ¿me harás una fiesta como a Bella?

Todos estallos en carcajadas, definitivamente Emmett era un niño dentro del cuerpo de un adolescente.

-¿De que color quieres el vestido?-le pregunto Alice.

-Lo quiero…-con su dedo índice se toco la barbilla simulando pensar detenidamente de que color lo quería-Quiero que sea de los colores de la escuela.

-¿Negro con Rojo & Dorado?-pregunte divertida.

-Si-respondió muy animado-Y quiero que Edward y Jasper sean mis Damos y Uds. 3 mis chambelanes.

Esta vez todos nos miramos y estallamos en risas, incluido Emmett.

-¿No querrás decir que Jasper & Edward tus Chambelanes y nosotras tus Damas?-le cuestiono Alice entre risas.

-No-negó Emmett-Ellos dos-apunto a Jasper & Edward-irán con vestido y Uds. en traje-Volvimos a reírnos, sin duda Emmett podía ser tan ocurrente.

-Me permite este Vals linda Señorita-pidió Jasper con tono seductor a mi hermano Emmett, Alice con solo escuchar la voz de Jasper se derretía.

-Por supuesto, Bello Damo-y comenzaron a bailar, varios chicos del equipo de Baloncesto de mi hermano, se acercaron a nosotros para ver el espectáculo que estaban dando mi hermano y Jasper, todos estábamos muertos de la risa, tanto Edward que estaba recargado en la pared como nosotras recargadas las unas a las otras.

Después que mi hermano Bailara el Vals, con varios de sus amigos el quiso un vals con su "damo de honor" es decir, el capitán del equipo. Edward solo le dio una vuelta y todos reían.

-Chicos es hora de irnos-comento Edward, todos nos giramos en su dirección.

-Hay Eddie que aguafiestas, es mi ensayo-le recrimino Emmett.

-Recuerdas que hoy tenemos un partido-y todos los chicos comenzaron a asentir.

-Es el partido amistoso antes de la temporada-Edward comenzó a hablar como todo un capitán dándoles fuertes ánimos a todo su equipo, ahora miraba que no solo por ser un excelente jugador lo habían nombrado capitán, si no por ser un gran líder de sangre.

-Bien, Bella-hablo Emmett una vez que Edward termino su discurso-El capitán ya hablo, tengo que irme a la practica antes del partido, ¿crees que te puedas ir con Alice & Rose?

A penas iba a contestar cuando mis amigas dijeron que si, les deseamos suerte a todos los jugadores del equipo, lo cual nos agradecieron.

-Suerte Hermano-le dije a Emmett.

-Gracias peque-me despeino, lo cual le di un codazo en las costillas pero al parecer me dolió mas a mi que a el.

-Suerte Jazz-le deseo Alice, el solo le sonrió y le dio un abrazo, algo le dijo al oído lo cual preferí voltearme, sentí que invadía un momento privado. Cuando me gire ahí estaba Edward hablando con un amigo suyo, el cual yo también conocía bien, era Scott. Así que me arme de valor para ir y desearle suerte a Edward, digo no se vería mal ya que estábamos deseándole suerte a todo el equipo. Camine hasta el, ambos chicos me miraron y me sonrieron haciendo que mis mejillas se sonrojaran.

-Hola Bella-saludo Scott.

-Hola Scott, suerte en el partido-Scott era un tanto impulsivo como Alice, por lo que sin darme cuenta el me estaba dando un abrazo, por sobre su hombro mire a Edward viéndonos un tanto serio, pero a lo mejor era por que los había interrumpido en algo importante o no se, nos miramos escasos segundos por lo que el se giro y recibió un abrazo de su hermana Alice. La mirada que me dio me hizo sentirme extraña. Al parecer Alice había visto toda la escena y ella entendía otras cosas que yo no. Por lo que ella, rápidamente se separo de Edward, yendo hasta un efusivo Scott. Si Edward no fuera parecido al Dr. Cullen físicamente, diría que Scott parece mas hermano de Alice que el mismo Edward.

Alice me hizo señas para que fuera hasta Edward, más que hacerle caso a Alice, yo tenía ganas de hablarle a Edward. Así que camine hasta el.

-Bella, ¡Hola!-me saludo con esa sonrisa suya de lado, que podría decirse es mi favorita.

-¡Hola, Edward!...-me perdí en sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas-Yo…quería desearte suerte en el partido de hoy-sonreí tímidamente.

-Gracias, la necesitaremos-me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Pero Uds. son un excelente equipo-comente-sobretodo por tener un buen capitán como tu-ok, esas palabras se salieron de mi boca sin querer.

-Ya quisiera, hago lo mejor que puedo-

-Pues haces un buen trabajo-definitivamente algo raro me estaba pasando, estaba hablando sin pensar, pero es que a mi favor estaba que el es un Adonis, digo ¿a quien no se le saldrían palabras sin pensar si su mera presencia no te deja pensar con claridad?

-Gracias-rio sinceramente, paso su mano por su desordenado cabello-¿Vendrán a ver el partido?-pregunto.

-Dalo por hecho, Alice consiguió unas playeras del equipo de la escuela, y las arreglo exclusivamente para nosotras, así que…si-hablar con Edward me era muy fácil, si me daban nervios y eso, pero el me transmitía una confianza, única.

-Genial-fue todo lo que contesto.

-HEY EDWARD-Richard otro amigo de Edward, jugador de baloncesto le grito-VAMOS EL ENTRENADOR QUIERE VERNOS.

-Ya voy-respondió-Bien Bella, debo irme, te veo en el partido-sonrió y se fue.

-Claro-pude contestar una vez que ya se había ido.

-Los veremos en el partido-se despidió por ultimo Alice. Todos asintieron y nos encaminamos hasta el BMW de Jasper, el cual Rosalie iba manejar.

-Oye-hablo Rose-te vi hablando con el capitán del equipo.

Ella y Alice se dieron miradas confidenciales.

-Solo le desee suerte-me defendí.

-Si claro, por eso el dijo que te vería en el partido-continuo Rose.

-¿QUEEE?-grito Alice-¿Tendrán una cita? Eso cambia mis planes de vestimenta.

-¿Qué? No, Alice no-la mire como si tuviera dos cabezas-No tendremos una cita, yo solo le desee suerte y dijo que si iríamos al partido, es decir que si las 3 iríamos, quiere vernos a nosotras ahí, no solo a mi-aclare.

-No, a mi se me hace que solo quiere verte a ti-esta vez hablo Rosalie.

Llegamos al auto, donde Alice & Rose aun seguían "descifrando" la frase de Edward, aunque sabia que era una exageración mis amigas me estaban dando una ligera esperanza, pero sabia que solo era una alucinación, digo conozco a Edward desde que conocí a Alice, y eso fue hace 2 años. Además, soy la amiga de su hermana, el simplemente me ve como a ve a Alice.

Llegamos a mi casa, para que dejara mi mochila y le avisara a mi mama que me iría con las chicas al partido de mi hermano.

-Mama, estoy en casa-anuncie.

-Estoy en la cocina-hablo mi madre.

Las chicas & yo caminamos hasta la cocina, donde mi madre se encontraba viendo un montón de revistas sobre vestidos, arreglos y todo tipo de cosas para Quinceañeras.

-Hola Sra. René-saludo Rose.

-Hola Rose-saludo mi mama, levantándose de su asiento-Por favor, no me digas Sra. solo dime René-

-De acuerdo-contesto mi amiga.

-Hola René-saludo mi amiga Alice.

-Hola Alice-la saludo mi madre-Díganme, ¿Qué tienen planeado para este viernes?

-Pues, hoy veremos el partido de los chicos-anuncio Alice.

-Dios-exclamo mi madre-Es verdad, mi bebe juega hoy-todas reímos-No le digan que olvide su partido.

-Mama, iremos a casa de Alice y de ahí al partido-dije sentada en una de las sillas del comedor.

-Por supuesto Cielo-respondió-yo me quedare aquí, esperare a tu padre para irnos juntos al partido.

-Bien debemos irnos, adiós mama-me despedí.

Rosalie, camino frente a mí.

-Fue un gusto saludarla René-se despidió Rose.

-Igual Rosalie-

Caminamos hasta la puerta pero me di cuenta que Alice no venia detrás de nosotras.

-Espera Rose, ¿Y Alice?-Rose solo se encogió de hombros.

Me regrese al comedor y Alice estaba sentada a un lado de mi madre, discutiendo opiniones sobre los posibles _pro_ y _contras_ de que los centros de mesa fueran de flores naturales.

-Alice, ¿vienes?-le pregunte, ella solo me sonrió inocentemente.

-Nos vemos René-se despidió de mi madre-Recuerda que naturales se vera muy lindo.

Salimos de mi casa, Rose ya estaba dentro del auto. Alice se fue de copiloto y yo en el asiento trasero. Rose, bajo el techo del auto y encendió la radio, en ese momento estaban dando _Tik Tok de Kesha_, una canción que Alice me había pegado. Así que las tres comenzamos a cantarla.

-Don't stop, make it pop, DJ, blow my speakers up, Tonight, Imma fight Till we see the sunlight Tick tock, on the clock, But the party don't stop Woah-oh oh oh Woah-oh oh oh- Alice cantaba con sus gafas puestas.

Una vez que llegamos a casa de Alice, aun sonaba la última estrofa de la canción, no nos bajamos hasta que se acabo la canción. Ya que acabo la canción, nos bajamos y Rose, bajo unas bolsas de la cajuela. La casa de los Cullen, era sumamente grande además de elegante. Caminamos por el sendero que había hasta la entrada principal, en el camino admire el hermoso jardín delantero que había, tenían unos rosales muy bonitos. Subimos los pequeños escalones que había antes de entrar a la casa. Alice abrió la puerta y pudimos entrar. La pequeña recepción constaba de una mesa en el centro con bellísimo florero antiguo donde había unas bellas flores idénticas a las flores del jardín de enfrente. Estaba admirando las lindas flores y lo bonitas que se miraban con la luz, que entraba por el pequeño tragaluz que había en medio de la recepción, cuando escuche la voz de la mama de Alice & Edward.

-Hola niñas-nos saludo. Esme, era una mujer hermosa.

-Hola Sra. Cullen-saludamos Rosalie & yo al unisonó.

-Hola mami-saludo Alice.

-Niñas, ya saben la única regla que hay-nos miro con diversión.

-Hola Esme-nos corregimos Rose & yo.

-Mucho mejor-sonrió cálidamente.

-Mama, estaremos en mi habitación, nos prepararemos para el partido de los chicos-anuncio Alice.

-De acuerdo, chicas-con esto subimos las escaleras hasta la habitación de Alice.

Una vez en el pasillo, giramos a la derecha, ya que el pasillo izquierdo daba para la habitación de Edward.

-Bien chicas, el momento de la verdad ha llegado-hablo Alice. Rose & yo la mirábamos por el espejo, ya que a mi decidieron marcarme mis caireles, por que aun seguían con el cuento de que Edward y yo teníamos una cita.

Alice saco de su armario unas playeras de los colores de la escuela negro, rojo & dorado. Pero estas estaban a la complexión de nuestras figuras.

-Alice, están geniales-exclamó Rosalie.

-Y eso no es todo-continuo Alice.

-¿No?-pregunte. Alice solo negó con la cabeza, giro las playeras y las puso sobre la cama. La primera decía R. Hale con el número 18 en grande, era el mismo número de mi hermano Emmett. La segunda, decía A. Cullen con el numero 7 en grande, Rose & yo nos miramos, que supiéramos el numero favorito de Alice era el 5, pero si mal no recordaba el numero de Jasper era el numero 7. Y la mía, decía B. Swan con el número 8 en grande, era mi número favorito, Alice sonrió victoriosa al ver nuestras caras de felicidad, estaban geniales las playeras.

-¿Se puede saber por que tu el numero 7?-cuestiono Rose, alzando una ceja.

-Por que es un número bonito, además de que es el número de la suerte-se defendió Alice.

-¿Es eso o que mi hermano Jasper tiene el número 7?-Alice solo sonrió y se fue a poner su playera.

-Y tu Rosalie, ¿Por qué elegiste el numero 18?-pregunto Alice, detrás del biombo que había en una de las esquinas de su cuarto, cerca del armario.

-Yo acepto, que lo elegí por Emmett-las tres reímos, al menos una de nosotras no tenia miedo de decir de quien estaba enamorada.

-¿Y tu Bella?-pregunto Rose.

-¿Yo?-asintió Rose-bueno el 8, así como para Alice el 7 es el numero de la suerte, para mi lo es el 8-sonrei.

-¿Cuál es el numero de Edward?-cuestiono Rose, admirándose frente al espejo y acomodando su hermoso cabello rubio en una coleta. En cambio, mi amiga Alice acomodaba su cabello corto levantando algunos de sus picos.

-Es el 14-respondio Alice.

-Pero tengo entendió que esta vez algunos jugadores cambiaron de numero, ¿no es así?-se giro Rose, a la espera de la respuesta de Alice.

-Si algunos-afirmo-pero no se quienes.

Mis amigas terminaron de alistarse y alistarme, las tres íbamos con unos shorts demasiados cortos para mi gusto, ya que yo no quería ir tan arreglada, era solo un partido de la escuela, donde estaríamos en un gimnasio oliendo a sudor. Pero, ellas tenían a alguien a quien ver.

Salimos de la habitación y nos dispusimos a salir en el auto de Rose, cuando ya íbamos a salir, en la puerta nos topamos con Carlisle, el padre de Alice & Edward.

-Buenas noches, chicas-nos saludo.

-Buenas noche Carlisle-saludamos Rose & yo.

-Hola papi-saludo una muy efusiva Alice.

Segundos después, la hermosa Esme apareció desde la cocina, saludando cariñosamente a su esposo.

-¿Qué guapas? ¿Se dirigían al partido de los chicos?-nos pregunto Carlisle.

-Así es Carlisle-respondió Rose.

-¿Qué les parece si las llevo yo?

-Si eso seria fantástico-Alice daba saltitos como un niño que le acaban de dar algún juguete nuevo.

Salimos de la casa, y nos dirigimos al Mercedes negro de Carlisle. No me había dado cuenta, que tanto Esme como Carlisle, llevaban una playera de los mismos colores de la escuela, la de Esme era parecida a las nuestras, pero portaba el numero 16 al igual que Carlisle, con sus nombres E. Cullen & C. Cullen, supongo que ese debe ser el nuevo numero de Edward, y sus padres lo apoyaban.

El padre de Edward, amablemente abrió la puerta de copiloto para su amada esposa, y la puerta de atrás para nosotras, ya sabia de donde Edward había sacado su caballerosidad.

-Alice, ¿Por qué tus padres portan el numero 16?- la cuestione.

-Pues simple, es el número de aniversario-contesto.

-¡Aww! ¡Que romántico!-chillo Rose-Es de su aniversario de bodas, ¿no es así?

-No, es de su aniversario de cuando se hicieron novios-estaba completamente de acuerdo con Rose, ellos dos eran tan románticos-El de su boda es el 21-Nos subimos al carro y con esto Carlisle cerro la puerta del carro y emprendimos el viaje hasta la escuela.

Una vez que llegamos hasta el estacionamiento de la escuela, admiramos, varios autobuses de la escuela contraria, con los colores de su equipo blanco, azul eléctrico y gris, y portando con orgullo el rostro de un lobo gris con blanco. El gimnasio, estaba totalmente decorado con los colores de la escuela y el rostro de nuestra mascota del equipo, el jaguar negro, estaba por todas partes, en las banderas, playeras, gorras, pancartas.

Cuando por fin encontramos estacionamiento, Alice nos llevo a todos casi corriendo, con la excusa para encontrar buenos asientos. Entramos al gimnasio, y para mi sorpresa, no parecía el mismo de siempre. Estaba repleto de aficionados de ambos equipos, pero los colores negro, rojo y dorado ganaban en mayor número. En medio de la cancha, las porristas de nuestra escuela estaban dando un espectáculo, donde de no ser por sus pasos exagerados y llamativos casi vulgares por parte de su capitana, Tanya, seria una buena presentación. Frente a ellas, se encontraba sentado el equipo, donde esperaban para el comienzo del tan esperado partido.

Del lado contrario, se encontraba el equipo visitante. El verlos, me parecieron unos gigantes, todos eran sumamente altos y de piel morena rojiza. Seguimos caminando hasta el frente, y encontramos varios asientos vacios. Caminamos hasta ellos y nos sentamos, de sorpresa, una fila arriba de nosotros se encontraban los Hale, los padres de Rosalie & Jasper, los cuales como los Cullen, ellos portaban las playeras del equipo, pero con el numero 1 y 2.

-Esme, Carlisle que gusto verlos-exclamo la madre de Rose.

-Lilian, Raymond lo mismo digo, vine a apoyar a los muchachos-contesto alegremente Esme.

-Hola Carlisle, ¿Qué tal el trabajo?-pregunto extendiendo su mano el Sr. Hale.

-Excelente, diría yo-saludo cortésmente Carlisle.

-Hola Bella, Alice-nos saludaron los papas de Rose, y nosotros a ellos.

Nos sentamos juntos y varios minutos después, llegaron mis padres, para mi sorpresa, ellos portaban el 18. ¿Quién diría, que Alice nos vestiría a todos? Bueno después de todo es Alice Cullen y nadie se podía negar ante alguna locura de ella. Estuvimos unos minutos mas sentados, hasta que Emmett se giro a las gradas y nos vio. Todos lo saludamos y el sonreía abiertamente, se giro a Edward y Jasper, para lo cual vernos a todos nosotros. Los Hale, le gritaban palabras de animo a Jasper, los Cullen obviamente a Edward y mis padres & yo, a mi hermanote Emmett. Poco a poco ellos se fueron acercando a nosotros.

_Edward comenzó a caminar hasta donde estábamos nosotros. Tanya, en el camino se le acerco para poder darle un beso, pero Edward cortésmente la alejo de el._

_-Por favor Tanya, deja de insinuárteme-todo el gimnasio comenzó abuchear. Yo solo me pude reír como Alice & Rosalie._

_Edward continuo con su camino, giro para ir por las escaleras y llegar hasta donde nosotros. Paso por todos los aficionados que lo aclamaban, mientras Tanya gritaba su nombre. Paso a sus papas y a Alice. Se paro frente a mí. Pego su frente a la mía y nuestros labios estaban a escasos milímetros. No me importo que mucha gente estuviera viéndonos y mucho menos sus padres y los míos. Poco a poco se fue acercando a mis labios, al grado de rosar nuestros labios._

_-Bella-me llamo, haciendo que su aliento diera de lleno en mi cara._

_-¿Si?-conteste._

-Bella-

-¿Si?-volví a contestar.

-Dios Hermana, andas bien perdida, ya te dije que no te la fumes, mucho menos a tu edad-me sonroje, solo era un sueño, le di un golpe a Emmett en el hombro. De no ser por su culpa, me hubiera quedado 2 seg. Más en mi ensoñación con Edward.

-Yo no me la fumo, troglodita-el sonrió rodo los ojos divertidamente. Los demás nos miraban divertidamente.

-Hola Bella-me saludo Jasper.

-Hola Jass -sonreí-¿nervioso?

-Naa, para nada, les ganaremos-El Sr. Hale levanto su palma para chocarla con la de Jasper.

Los chicos comenzaron a intercambiar estrategias y algunos movimientos para el partido cuando alguien me toco el hombro.

-Lindo numero-esa voz jamás podría olvidarla, la reconocería en cualquier parte, me gire y efectivamente era Edward, un su bellísima sonrisa de lado y su uniforme. Iba a responderle cuando para mi sorpresa el portaba el mismo numero que yo.

-Gra…gracias-sonreí-igual que tu número, ¿te lo cambiaste?

-Si, el 14 no lo sentía como mi número, pero desde que nos dieron la oportunidad de cambiarlo, quise cambiarlo por el 8, es el mejor número que hay-sonrió.

-Lo se, es mi numero de la suerte-respondí.

-Te ves…linda-sabia que mis mejillas estarían color escarlata, por su comentario. Mi corazón estaba alocado, desde que el estaba cerca de mi, pero con sus palabras sentía que en cualquier momento me daría un paro cardiaco.

-¡Gracias, Edward!-nos miramos a los ojos, era un momento que quería congelar y quedarnos así, para siempre, pero como todo buen momento debe acabar y para mi mala suerte, este momento no duro mucho. Sus padres le hablaron para darle ánimos y apoyo moral. Estuvimos un momento, riendo y bromeando las tres familias.

-¡CULLEN, HALE, SWAN!-todos nos giramos hacia el entrenador, el cual les hacia señas para que fueran hasta donde el equipo, pues era cuestión de segundo para que empezara el gran partido.

-¡Suerte Emmett!-dijo mi mama a mi hermano.

-¡Vamos Campeón a ganar!-lo animo mi padre.

-¡Tú puedes troglodita!-reí.

-Gracias peque-y siguió su camino hasta el entrenador.

-¡Vamos Edward, demuéstrales quien manda!-gritaron Esme y Alice, Edward solo sonrió, haciendo que no solo yo si no varias jovencitas detrás de nosotros suspiráramos por el.

-¡Tu puedes hijo, eres un jaguar!-gritaron Lilian y Raymond a Jasper.

-¡Vamos Hermanito, tu puedes!-grito Rose.

Los chicos se reunieron con los demás jugadores, haciendo un círculo, donde el entrenador quedo en medio, se podía ver que la adrenalina y euforia de la gente del gimnasio estaba creciendo. Se podía ver que los jugadores del equipo contrario estaba preparándose. Los marcadores se encendieron, dejando ver todos los colores que tenían, y poniendo el marcador 0-0.

En nuestras gradas, se escuchaban gritos de ¡VAMOS JAGUARES!, la mascota del equipo hacía alarde de su nombre y se estaba queriendo enfrentar con el Lobo gris de los jugadores adversarios.

Los jugadores de nuestra escuela, dejaron ver que estaban listos cuando juntaron sus manos en el centro y gritaron a todo pulmón

-¡JAGUARES A GANAR!- pero el los Lobos no se quedaban atrás.

-¡LOBOS! ¡AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHH!-esto hizo que ambos equipos recibieran sus porras. Cada escuadra de porristas apoyaba a su equipo predilecto.

El arbitro se posiciono en el centro de la cancha con el balón en mano, a lo cual Edward, capitán de los jaguares y el capitán de los lobos, de nombre J. Black portando el numero 10, se dieron la mano y tomaron su posición de ataque para dar el gran salto y darle inicio al juego. El silbatazo sonó y el balón voló hacia arriba, lo cual ambos capitanes saltaron alzando su mano. Emmett y Jasper estaban cuidando las espaldas de Edward. Así como los de equipo contrario las de su capitán.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**VAMOOS MI MEXICOOO! GANAMOOOOOOOS! XD**

**lo sienttoo eskee andoo contentta ^^ jajaja eskee no soy una fann fan del futbol pero cuando es de la copaa mundial y la seleccion mexicana poees como no apoyaar a nuestra seleccion MEXiCANA(: **

**bien'bien me emocionoo... ¿que taal mi capii? ¿bueno y emocionante como el partido? xD**

**buenoo despues de todo las que juzgan son udss ^^**

**n_ - ¿ Merece R E V I E W ? ^_^**

**ciaO**


	6. Lesionados

******Los personajes de Twilight le pertencen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia me pertenece a mi(:**

**hOlaa chicaas... uuff sientoo que son sigloss qe no suboo algun capi a este FANFIC pero descuiden aki ando acttualizando.**

**Esta vez hay dos POVS donde podemos ver la historiaa desde ambos puntos de vista..osea hablada x Bella y Edward (:**

* * *

(...)

**Cap. 6**

**Bella POV.**

El partido estaba de lo más emocionante, nuestro equipo era muy fuerte y estaban jugando de lo mejor, pero a medida que avanzaban sus jugadas, los del otro equipo encontraban maneras de esquivarlas, sin duda ambos equipos son buenos.

Todos en el gimnasio estaban más nerviosos que los mismos equipos. Por el momento nuestro equipo llevaba la delantera tan solo por 2 puntos, 22-20. Pero eso no era mucho para lo cual debíamos estar seguros de ganar, faltaba poco para que acabara el primer tiempo. Pero podía ver que tanto los jugadores de nuestro equipo como los otros, estaban exhaustos y necesitaban un pequeño respiro.

-Dios esto me esta matando-se quejaba Rosalie.

-Jamás había visto un partido en el que no estuviera mas insegura-exclame.

-Tranquilícense chicas-nos pidió Alice-Los chicos van a ganar.

-Eso espero Alice-intervino mi madre.

Me gire para ver la cara de mis amigas, Alice se le miraba muy confiada si estaba con la adrenalina a flor de piel pero aun así se le miraba confiada, Rose estaba técnicamente comiéndose las uñas. Me gire a ver los rostros de los papas de Edward, Carlisle estaba muy concentrado en cada uno de los movimientos de su hijo, calculando sus posibles estrategias, me gire hacia Edward y de vez en cuando el miraba a su padre el cual con una mirada le hacia saber que estaba haciendo lo correcto, en cambio la de Esme, solo eran miradas y sonrisas de apoyo a su hijo. En cambio los Hale, estaban muy emocionados con el desempeño de su hijo, sabia de primera mano que los papas de Rose & Jasper, viajaban constantemente por negocios pero cuando se trataba de algo importante para sus hijos ellos hacían de todo, si de cancelar se tratase, para poder estar con ellos y festejar sus logros o apoyarlos en sus fracasos. La mama de Rosalie, la tomo de la mano para que dejara sus uñas en paz, mi amiga solo le sonrió y volvió la mirada al juego. Mis padres estaban muy nerviosos, sobretodo mi padre, creo que ya se de donde saque tanto nerviosismo, en cambio mi madre solo lo tenia tomado de la mano para infundirle confianza. Por lo que me di cuenta nuestros padres, se mantenían agarrados de las manos para infundirse confianza o simplemente para hacerse saber su nerviosismo también.

Cuando enfoque mi vista nuevamente al juego, Edward tenia el control del balón y varios jugadores del equipo contrario lo estaban bloqueando, así que le hizo un muy buen pase a Jasper, que este solo la boto un par de veces para pasársela a Scott, pero en el pase el capitán del otro equipo tomo el mando del balón y ahí Edward entro en acción, tratando de recuperar el balón pero entre los bloqueos y el forcejeo, muchos se amontonaron ahí bloqueando a los capitanes de nuestra vista, pero vimos a Edward caer al suelo; Alice, Rose, nuestros padres y obviamente yo nos paramos de nuestros asientos esperando lo peor.

Pocos minutos después el timbre del marcador sonó, haciéndonos saber que el primer tiempo se había terminado, ahora los chicos descansarían 10 escasos minutos, pero eso si por la cara del entrenador no descansarían si no discutirían mejores estrategias y uno que otro jugador recibiría un pequeño regaño. Pero, Edward aun seguía en el piso, varios de sus compañeros lo ayudaron a levantarse. A el y el otro jugador del equipo contrario, pero los levantaron al mismo tiempo que cuando todos se fueron solo pudimos ver sangre derramada en el suelo, nuestras caras estaban sumamente palidas.

-Creo que se lastimo el hombro-comento su padre.

-Al fin-exclamo Rose-Creí que jamás se acabaría el primer tiempo, casi me arruino el manicure por tremendo paro cardiaco que iba a dar.

-Deberíamos ir a ver a los chicos-comento Alice.

-No creo…-si deseaba ir a ver como se encontraba Edward-Pero con tanto alboroto no creo que sea posible.

-Carlisle, deberías ir a ver como se encuentra Edward-exigió Esme.

-Si Carlisle, ve a ver como se encuentra-secundo Raymond & Lilian.

-Pero no se lo llevaron a los vestidores-comento Alice.

-Vayamos a ver a donde lo llevaron-opino Rose, y ambas asentimos.

-Ya venimos- les dijo Alice a nuestros padres. Todos asintieron.

Cuando empezábamos a caminar por el pequeño pasillo para bajar de las gradas, Scott & Jasper venían a nuestro encuentro. Se les veía algo preocupadas, además de andar empapados con un poco de sudor y agua que les escurría del pelo. Algo que hacían para refrescarse en el medio tiempo y después del partido.

-Alice, ¿Dónde esta tu padre?-le cuestiono Scott.

-Esta allá en nuestros lugares, nosotras nos dirigíamos a ver como se encuentra Edward-explico Alice.

-¿Podrías traerlo, por favor?- al ver la cara de preocupación con que se lo pidió, mi corazón se acelero en extrema preocupación por Edward, eso significaba que no solo había sido un pequeño golpe.

-Jass, ¿es grave?-le pregunto Rose a su hermano.

-Queremos creer que no-le contesto.

En ese momento llego Carlisle, aunque intentara aparentar, se le miraba preocupado por lo que haya pasado a su hijo.

-Dr. Cullen puede venir con nosotros-le pidió Scott.

-Por supuesto-asintió- Alice por favor, ¿podrías traerme el maletín de la maletera del auto?-le extendió las llaves de su auto.

-Claro-

-Te acompaño-sugirió Jasper-Así te podre decir donde los tenemos-y con esto Alice salió casi disparada hacia la salida del gimnasio, y Jasper tras ella.

-¿Tenemos?-cuestiono Carlisle a Scott.

-Si Dr. Cullen, el otro capitán también esta lesionado.

Scott & Carlisle, iban a paso rápido por entre la gente, Rose & yo intentando alcanzarlos. Scott entre palabras atropelladas le explicaba que Edward y Jacob, al parecer el nombre del otro capitán, se impactaron y ambos cayeron al suelo cada uno ganándose unos buenos golpes por la velocidad del impacto.

Cerca de los vestidores había un pasillo el cual te llevaba a unas puertas donde era una pequeña enfermería, el pasillo estaba repleto de jugadores de ambos equipos, dándose miradas ostias entre ellos, pero esperando noticias de sus respectivos capitanes. Podía verse la pequeña diferencia entre estaturas, pero aun así ninguno igualaba a la estatura de mi hermano Emmett.

Por fin llegamos a las puertas donde estaba Edward y el otro capitán.

-Permiso, soy el Dr. Cullen-decía el papa de Edward para abrirse paso entre la pequeña multitud de jugadores.

-Preciosas-exclamaron unos jugadores de los Lobos, lo cual hizo que las caras de nuestros compañeros solo se fruncieran mas.

.

.

.

**Edward POV**

Mi adrenalina estaba a todo lo que daba, faltaban escasos segundos para que sonara el timbre del primer tiempo, pero aun tenia oportunidad de hacer otra jugada para marcar más nuestra delantera. Varios jugadores contrarios me estaban bloqueando, y mirándome con sus sonrisas socarronas de que no tenia escapatoria, ahí visualice a Jasper libre y dándome señas de que se la mandara, no lo pensé dos veces y le hice un buen pase, inmediatamente mis bloqueadores estaban bloqueando a Jasper, el simplemente la boto un par de veces antes de mandársela a Scott que el estaba libre para un tiro de tres puntos pero no vio que Jacob le leyó sus intenciones y se posicionó detrás de Scott, que tenia gran diferencia contra Scott, yo para poder impedir este tiro corrí por el balón pero ya estaba en manos de Jacob, por lo que el empezó a correr en mi dirección creyendo que podía esquivarme, pero en vez de eso solo sentí un gran golpe en mi brazo izquierdo haciéndome girar mi cuerpo y caer al suelo para un segundo golpe en el mismo brazo. Sentía mi brazo entumecido, solo podía visualizar a varias personas a mi alrededor, de ambos equipos y miraba a otra persona tirada en el suelo a mi lado. Intente mirar por entre mis compañeros y por las gradas en los lugares de mis padres, vi que toda esa gente estaba de pie. Todo me estaba dando vueltas, por lo que cerré los ojos evitando un mareo, podía oler un pequeño aroma de sangre, pero no sabía si provenía de mi o de la otra persona tirada en el suelo.

Sentí varios brazos alrededor de mí, tratando de levantarme.

-Con cuidado, no lo muevan mucho-exigía el entrenador.

-Vamos, Bro, dime si te lastimo-pidió saber Emmett.

-Me siento…tan adolorido que…no se ni que…es lo que me duele-entre quejidos y muecas pude responderle.

-No hables Edward, iremos por tu papa, que por su cara, aunque no le hablemos el vendrá a ver como andas-comento Jasper.

-Gra-cias-me queje.

-Todo es culpa de Cullen si el no se hubiera metido nada de esto hubiera pasado-reclamo una voz.

-El estaba fuera de su lugar Edward solo iba por el balón-le grito Richard.

-Pero tu tampoco estabas en tu lugar-por lo cerca que estaban las voces sabia que venían detrás de mi, y que si nadie los paraba ellos estarían felices de dejarse los ojos morados entre ambos. Y yo también lo haría con gusto, pero en mi estado no podía ni respirar bien por que me dolía.

Aun tenia mis ojos cerrados y sabia que caminábamos por un pasillo oscuro y que a unos cuantos metros había una luz, poco a poco mis parpados cambiaban del negro al rojo, por la luz intensa de la habitación. Parpadee para poder enfocar mi vista al cambio de luz.

Me recostaron en una camilla y vi a otros jugadores recostar a Jacob y que este tenía sangre en la cabeza, lo inspeccione y no estaba desmayado, solo iba con los ojos cerrados al igual que yo. Me gire a ver a las personas a mi alrededor, y entre ellas se encontraba Emmett, Richard que no me miraba si no miraba al jugador de los lobos con cierto resentimiento y ganas de romperle la cara, el entrenador y varios compañeros mas.

-Edward-me llamo el entrenador-¿Qué es lo que te duele?

-Mi hombro izquierdo, me lo golpee dos veces. Una con el- y apunte a Jacob- y otra con el suelo.

-Supongo que se te disloco-hice una mueca, yo también sospechaba eso pero esperaba que solo fuera un pequeño golpe que solo se hiciera morado y con el paso de los días se desvaneciera, pero el dolor me decía lo contrario.

-Descuida hermano, Jass y Scott fueron por tu padre-me dijo Emmett, con el intento de una sonrisa. Pero su cara estaba mas a la preocupación que a cualquier otra cosa.

-Permiso, soy el Dr. Cullen-decía la voz de mi padre.

-Preciosas-exclamaron varios jugadores de los Lobos, lo cual hizo que no solo la cara de Emmett, Richard y de mis compañeros, si no también la mía se fruncieran de enojo, por sus comentarios fuera de lugar. Sabia que podría tratarse de mi hermana y viendo el rostro de Emmett, podría venir también Rosalie o Bella.

-Edward-me llamo mi padre-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Oh-escuche una exclamación. Me gire para ver a mi padre y quienes lo acompañaban, mire la cara de preocupación de mi padre, y vi a Rosalie con cara de angustia y a Bella, taparse la boca por ver a Jacob bañado en sangre y luego mi rostro, que suponía que por la cercanía que tuve con Jacob también debía estar manchado de sangre.

-Me duele el hombro izquierdo-conteste al fin.

-¿Con que tanta fuerza te golpeaste el hombro?-aun lado de mi padre se encontraba Scott, esperando una respuesta por mi parte.

-No lo se, supongo que tiene que ver mas el hecho de que me lo golpee dos veces.

- Bien-asintió mi padre con cara pensativa-Creo que te dislocaste-Ante su respuesta hice una mueca, era lo ultimo que quería escuchar.

-Aquí esta tu maletín papa-la voz de Alice se escuchaba en la entrada de la pequeña sala repleta de jugadores.-Santo Dios-exclamo, ya sabia el porque.

Jasper venia con ella, pero la cara de Jasper era de enojo, supongo por algún otro comentario de esos jugadores prepotentes hacia mi hermanita. Por lo que también los mire seriamente.

-Gracias Alice.-Ella solo me dio una mirada de angustia y apoyo.

-No por que sea su hijo, no curara a nuestro amigo Jacob, el se esta desangrando mientras el solo llora por un pequeño rozón en el hombro.- exclamo el mismo jugador que había estado discutiendo con Richard.

Para Richard esto fue la gota que derramo el vaso y también para mi, pero no podía parame, pero Richard estaba dispuesto a golpearlo y antes de que diera un solo paso mi padre lo detuvo por el brazo. Y ese jugador también había dado unos pasos al frente pero fue detenido por otro de sus compañeros.

-Quil-lo llamo- detente no inicies una pelea.

-Si lo se-respondió mi padre- Descuida Quil, Atenderé ambos, pero necesito unos recipientes con agua, y unas toallas.

-Yo las traigo-contesto Jasper, y Scott y otros dos jugadores del otro equipo lo siguieron.

-Muy bien, chicos-llamo mi padre a mis compañeros.-Necesito que me ayuden a enderezarlo-me señalo.-Con mucho cuidado.

Emmett y Richard, se inclinaron para enderezarme con cuidado.

-Chicas yo necesito que me ayuden a pasarme varios utensilios del maletín-les pidió a Bella & Rose, a lo cual ambas asintieron acercándose.

-Lo mismo necesito que hagan con el-se dirigió a Quil y sus compañeros. Con cuidado lo enderezaron.

En ese momento llego Jasper y los demás con varios recipientes llenos de agua y varias toallas.

Poco a poco sentía que me dolía mas, tal vez por que la adrenalina se me había bajado y eso le daba paso al inmenso dolor que sentía en este momento. Solo podía ver la cara de preocupación de todos mis amigos.

**Bella POV**

La cara de dolor que tenia Edward, hacia que hasta a mi me doliera. Carlisle le pidió a Edward que no se moviera mientras examinaba al otro jugador. Jacob creo que así se llamaba, tenia la cara llena de sangre. Me pido a mí que le ayudara a limpiarle la cara llena de sangre a ambos, pero como el Dr. Cullen sabia que no soportaba tanto la sangre, Rose le ayudaba a limpiarle toda la sangre, mientras yo les pasaba las toallas mojadas y Alice las enjuagaba en otro recipiente, poco a poco se le veía mas el rostro, y poco a poco se veía su herida en la frente de donde le salía la sangre y el Dr. Cullen, le pidió a Alice que fuera pasando varios utensilios médicos para suturar la herida, era lago de lo cual no estaba segura de aguantar a ver, por lo que me gire con Edward, el cual mantenía los ojos cerrados para aguantar el dolor. Aproveche que todos miraban fascinados el trabajo del Dr. Cullen y habían dejado un poco solo a Edward.

Moje una de las toallas limpias y la pase por su frente, el parecía haberse relajado por este acto, poco a poco abrió los ojos, para verme y me sonrió.

-Eso se siente tan bien-volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-le pregunte.

-Mas adolorido que nunca, pero ya se me pasara.

Me volví para mojar la toalla, de nuevo la puse sobre su frente, pasando por ambas mejillas, el pareció sonreír por sentir la toalla fresca. Mis ojos estaban puestos sobre sus labios entre abiertos, tenía un gran impulso de rozar mis labios sobre los suyos.

Pero nos interrumpieron, por que el Dr. Cullen había terminado con Jacob y venia a terminar con Edward.

Entre los chicos le quitaron con mucho cuidado la playera, pero aun así el movimiento le dolió a Edward. Su padre lo examinó y como ya había dicho el se lo disloco y todos sabíamos lo que eso significaba y la cara de Edward nos lo confirmaba, tenían que acomodárselo. Emmett le dio una toalla para que la mordiera, como soporte de dolor, Emmett y Jasper se pusieron a su alrededor para ayudar a Carlisle. La mirada que Carlisle le dio a su hijo fue de dolor, sabia que le dolería mas a Carlisle hacerle esto a su hijo que al mismo Edward, pero era lo único que se podía hacer en una situación como esta.

Carlisle se posicionó para poder acomodar el hombro de Edward, yo preferí no mirar, y Alice me tomo de la mano así como Rose se tomo de la de Alice. Ambas hasta Jasper y Emmett cerramos los ojos y solo oímos el grito ahogado de Edward.

-Ya hijo ya paso-hablo Carlisle sobre los gemidos de Edward que aun tenia la toalla en la boca.

Alice le paso a su padre, las vendas que tenia en su maletín y así mientras tanto mantener inmóvil el hombro de Edward.

-Muy bien, en caso de que no se hayan dado cuenta el partido no se pude continuar-hablo el arbitro, que hasta el momento no me había dado cuenta de su presencia.-Por lo que, a como quedaron los puntos sabemos quienes son los ganadores.-

Las caras de todos muchos eran de inconformidad. Jacob negaba con la cabeza

-Este juego aun no ha terminado.- Intervino Jacob.

-No aun no.-se quejo Edward.

-Por Dios, hijo no ves que ni siquiera puedes mover tu brazo.-le dijo su padre.

-Propongo que quede suspendido, hasta la apertura de la temporada.-propuso Edward.

-Sabes de antemano, que ese ya no será amistoso-le contesto Jacob.

-Si, estoy consiente de eso.-le dijo Edward.

-Muy bien, hasta entonces- y con ayuda de sus compañeros Jacob se levanto, no sin antes darme una mirada y una sonrisa, que no se por que motivos me sonrojo, y así salió de la sala con la receta medica que la había dado el Dr. Cullen, por ahora se había ido a esperar su pronta recuperación y la nueva fecha del equipo.

Me gire hacia todos, una vez que Jacob se había ido.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Emmett y Alice al unisonó.

-No lo se-la cara de Edward no la supe descifrar pero supongo que debió hacer sido por el dolor de su hombro.

-Edward, acaso estas loco-casi le grito Alice- Chico casi te arrancan el brazo en este juego disque "amistoso" y tu propones otro juego el cual ya no será amistoso-Edward solo rodo los ojos-Espero que para esa fecha, tengas tu testamento y una caja fúnebre afuera del gimnasio, por que no saldrás vivo de ahí.

Ante las ocurrencias de Alice todos reímos. Edward no pudo reír mucho ya que se lastimo.

-Y a todo esto ¿donde esta mama?-pregunto Emmett.

-Oh no-exclame-debe de estar muy preocupada, con tantas cosas aquí no le avise nada-

-No hace falta que vayas por nosotros-la voz de mi padre, sonó detrás de mi.

-Edward hijo, ¿Cómo estas?-pregunto Esme, corriendo hasta el.

-Un poco mejor-contesto.

-Se disloco el hombro, pero por ahora estará bien, en la casa tengo unos analgésicos que con eso pronto le calmaran el dolor.

-Muy bien, como toda le gente se esta yendo, creo que nosotros deberíamos hacer lo mismo. Además de que Edward necesita descansar-comento mi padre.

-Si deberíamos irnos, pero a cenar-hablo mi hermano-tanta acción me dio hambre.

-Emmett a ti cuando no te da hambre-intervine.

-Emmett tiene razón, yo también muero de hambre-hablo Edward.

-Que les parece si vamos a casa y pedimos algo para comer-sugirió la mama de Edward.

-Si, se que no festejaremos el triunfo de los chicos, pero por todo lo que hicieron y su gran desempeño para mi ya es un triunfo-Jasper le sonrió a su padre por esas bellas palabras, al igual que Edward y Emmett.

-Me parece una excelente idea-exclamo Alice. -Además esa era la idea principal de esta noche, pero por los pequeños sucesos-se giro a ver a su hermano-no se pudo, vayamos a festejar como quiera.-

Emmett & Jasper ayudaron a Edward a pararse y a caminar hasta la salida, ya que aun se sentía un poco mareado. Una vez afuera del pasillo eran escasas las personas que aun permanecían ahí. Varios jugadores habían esperado a Edward para despedirse de el y desearle una recuperación rápida.

Al salir del gimnasio, los Hale se fueron en su auto, a excepción de Rosalie que ella se fue el Jeep de Emmett, Carlisle & Esme, en el mercedes de Carlisle, mis padres en el auto de mi padre, yo estaba segura que iba irme con mis padre pero Alice, cambio mis planes.

-Bella ya que mi hermanito venia en su volvo, pues Jasper se lo llevara por que no vienes con nosotros para que mi hermano no se vaya solito.

-Si por que no-conteste.

Edward, aun con su brazo vendado me abrió la puerta trasera de su auto. Le sonreí y me adentre al coche. Jasper hizo lo mismo con Alice a excepción de que ella iba al frente. Ambos chicos rodearon el auto y Jasper ayudo a Edward a subirse al auto y luego le cerro la puerta, para luego entrar el al asiento del conductor. Encendió el auto y la radio.

-Lo siento-comento Edward. No sabía por que se disculpaba.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?-le cuestione.

-Pues yo se que a ti no te gusta la sangre, y por un error mío tuviste que estar ahí.

-No te preocupes Edward, yo estuve ahí porque quería ayudar- aun no entendía por que se disculpaba, pero fue lo único que hablamos en el camino.

Una vez que llegamos a su casa, nuevamente ayudamos a Edward a salir del auto.

Nos pusimos de acuerdo y pedimos comida china.

Los chicos decidieron ir a darse una ducha, pues aun se sentían un poco sudados. Las chicas y yo subimos a la habitación de Alice.

-Muy bien Bella-hablo Alice-ahora si, explícame esa mirada y ese guiño que te dio Jacob.

-La verdad es que estoy tan desconcertada como tu-confese.

-¿Estas segura?-alzo su ceja interrogativa.-No intercambiaron nada de miradas o palabras mientras yo no estaba.

-No-exclame.

-Pues yo miraba que Jacob desde que llegamos no dejaba de ver a Bella-Intervino Rosalie.

-¿De verdad?-pregunte.

-Si de verdad, si no pregúntale a Edward-comento.

-¿Edward?-Que tenía que ver Edward en esto.

-Pues el también se dio cuenta de las miraditas que te daba Jacob si no por que estaría enojado.

Edward ¿enojado?, NO a lo mejor mi amiga solo había visto mal, estaría enojado por que cuando llegamos ella y yo los jugadores de los Lobos estaban comentando sobre nosotras y ninguno de nuestros compañeros les había parecido apropiados esos comentarios.

-Así que Edward vio…-Dijo Alice más para si que para nosotras.

-¿Alice que estas pensado?-exigí saber.

-Nada-me sonrió con esa pequeña sonrisita "inocente" que siempre hacia cuando tenia algo en mente.

-Tengo hambre-se quejo Rose.

-Deberíamos bajar-sugirió Alice. Y sin esperar respuesta Alice salió de su habitación.

Si Alice creía que se salvaría de mi estaba muy equivocada, por que cuando esa pequeña duende tiene algo en mente es mejor detenerla, por que sus planes malignos eran de temer.

La cena estuvo muy buena, entre comentarios de los chicos sobre el juego y de todos nosotros. Edward fue el que solo contestaba con simples palabras pues se le veía muy cansado y además se había tomado unos analgésicos.

Pero fuera de eso, todos reíamos de los comentarios de mi hermano.

Ya cuando se hizo hora de irnos, nos empezamos a despedir de los Cullen y los Hale.

-Buenas Noches Edward, espero que te recuperes pronto-le dije.

-Gracias Bella, que pases buenas noches-y sin que yo lo esperara se inclino hacia mi, me gire un poco para verlo a la cara, por mi pequeño movimiento beso la comisura de mis labios en vez de mi mejilla, haciéndome sonrojar.

Lo único que pude hacer fue agachar la mirada.

-Nos vemos-dije en un hilo de voz.

-Adiós Bella-no supe cual fue su reacción por que me dio tanta pena mirarlo a los ojos.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**AAAWWW que cueros.. que lindos jaja si pobre Bella yo se lo que se sientee.. yo me mori de la penaa cuando eso me paso, bueno me a pasado varias veces pero la ultimaa vez fue con un chico que ni siquiera me gustaa xD jaja fuee mas vergonzoso para mi qu epara el..**

**tambieen pobre de Edward y Jacob, ya sabran como estuvo tremendoo golpee :S ademaas tambien entiendo al pobre de Edward pero a mi fue la muñecaa.. dioss es un dolor horriblee qee te acomoden un huesoo.. y eso lo de la toalla me lo dijo el medico.. me dijo muerdelaa porqe te acomodaree el huesoo.. pff imaginense mi cara de WTF si estoyy blancaa ahii me confundi del color de la bata del medicoo.. **

**IMPORTANTEE... muy bienn se que me hee tardadoo peero: **

veran AMO escribir y actualizar mas que a nada, pero lamentablemente los estudios no me hacen posible lograr este cometido.. por lo que les pido me entiendan y comprendan, se que a todas MIS lectoras las tengo con ganas de mas y las entiendo pero solo les pido tiempo.. como en cada capitulo que tengo oportunidad de subir les explico que me es complicado subir tan seguido.. pero tranquilas NINGUNA repito NINGUNA de mis historias las dejare, puesto que mi proposito es terminarlas y las terminare..

Gracias a todas las chicas que me siguen atravez de mis historias y me dejan un review dandome maas ganas a seguir y hacer hasta lo imposble por actualizarlees las historias:D

Las quiero mucho chicas! son las mejores!

**Por ciertoo.. haan habidoo variaas chicaas que me felicitan en c/cap que subo de mis 3 historiaas y que me preguntan cuantos años tengoo.. Buenoo no recuerdo quien fuee.. pero tengo 17AÑOS! casi 18 prontto cumpliree los 18(: dentro de 3 meses!**

**bien espero y les hayaa gustadoo mi capituloo.. solo queda una pregunta por hacerles.. ¿merece R E V I E W? **

**CDNSEE.. Ciaoo**


End file.
